Wild Card
by Asukaforever92
Summary: Both the SWA and the RF find themseleves up against a new opponent, a mercenary with a bloodlust who is not afraid to kill. Can anyone defeat this new and dangerous opponent? COMPLETE.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hello to all who read this, I present my second Gunslinger Girl fanfic. I re-watched the series, as previously stated, and this came to my mind as I was watching. I hope you guys like this because I am really excited about this myself. This takes place between the first and second season so it will be a bit of an AU in regards to the fight with Pinocchio but that's it.

Update: 11/11/2011: I now have a beta crazyidiot78 and I want to thank him for his help. Also, I encourage you to read his story "GSG great escape" which won't disappoint.

Disclaimer: I do not own Gunslinger Girl it is the property of Bandai and Yu Aida. The political party, stay-behind operation including the atrocities tied to it the, the Armed Revolutionary Nuclei and Prime Minister mentioned are real and I don't own them either. I do own all of the characters, groups and etc. that are mine and I created.

As the men sat around the small room their patience was wearing thin. The group was the Movimento 31 ottobre or the October 31st Movement. It was a Neo-fascist and expansionist terrorist group dedicated to rebuilding the Roman Empire. The name of the group came from October 31, 1922 when Benito Mussolini became Prime Minister of Italy. The group had one big problem which was the Republican Faction, because while ideologically similar in some aspects such as ultranationalism. However the Republican Faction were Padania Nationalists while the October 31st Movement were Italian nationalists, and thus had not intention of letting go of Northern Italy. Also, the Republican Faction was by far the largest right-wing movement in Italy taking potential recruits and so to reach their goal the October 31st Movement decided to eliminate the competition.

"He's late." snapped one of their more irate terrorists as their contact was still MIA. Due to their small size and a surprise raid by Section 1 on compounds in Emilia-Romagna, Piedmont, Tuscany and Campania the group was on the verge of destruction. So in order to kill the Republican Faction, the group gathered together all the money it had and hired a mercenary. The remaining members, who numbered just over twenty men, were all against this but the group's leader gave them no other option. It was a clear desperation move.

"He'll be here just calm down!" yelled back Luigi Bartolli nervously. Bartolli was _IL Duce_ (that means "the leader") of the group. He was forty-eight, slightly pudgy, and had chestnut brown hair perfectly arranged along with dark green eyes. Bartolli had been a far right-wing agitator his whole life. He joined the Military Police and was a member of Operation: Gladio. He remained holding the rank of Captain until his resignation in 1993 in protest to Socialist Prime Minister Guiliano Amato. However, the real reason he left was that Bartolli was under investigation for several atrocities associated with Gladio and deals he made funneling government money to the neo-fascist terrorist group Armed Revolution Nuclei, but he covered his tracks enough so he couldn't be convicted.

After two years working odd jobs he joined the neo-fascist Tricolour Flame Party after it's founding in 1995 and dedicated his life to it. As a member of this party he had a failed run for the mayor of his hometown of Genoa and then a disastrous run for the Italian Senate in the following elections. After that he quit the party to form the October 31st Movement but after a decade he had no progress to show for it and now things were desperate.

"You guys looking for me?" came a voice from the doorway with a distinct British accent

"You made it." said a relieved Bartolli before adding in an irritated voice "What took you?"

"I've been hanging around waiting for the right time to pop in." replied the Brit with a smirk on his face and arrogance in his voice.

The relieved Bartolli then addressed all of his men.

"I give to you the one and only Peter Langsford."

"Who?" asked Nicholas Salvatore, the same terrorist who had snapped about Langsford being late and was unhappy about him being there to begin with. (A/N: I know both of those are first names but plenty of people have two first names.)

Bartolli had a confident smile come across his face.

"You would recognize him better by his moniker: The Ace of Spades."

All of the other terrorists were in awe, except one Nicholas Salvatore. They knew this man, he was a legendary mercenary know for his big hits, always succeeding in his missions, killing everybody in his way. And an insatiable blood lust earning him his fame. His trademark calling card which was a simple playing card: an Ace of Spades which is how he got his nickname.

"Indeed." replied Langsford proudly "I am the Man, the Myth and the Legend."

Langsford was young, only in his mid-twenties, and yet he had been operating for almost a decade. At six feet even and two-hundred and forty-three pounds proven by his rock hard physical health and his muscles and washboard abs could prove that. He was dressed very casual as always with black sneakers, a pair of blue jeans, a leather jacket which he wore over a blue t-shirt, and dog tags around his neck. His hair was a dark brown, it was even on the sides and back. His hair ran down the entire side of his face stopping as soon at the top of his throat and almost the entire length of his neck. It was shorter in the front only covering his forehead. His hair was clean and combed yet still very unruly. He wore black sunglasses which after he took off revealed his dark blue eyes.

"I don't give a fuck!" yelled Salvatore interrupting everyone else, while marching up to Langsford.

"Listen here!" he began and he started poking Langsford in the chest. "I joined this group because I want to restore the glory of Rome. It will restore all of the former Roman Empire including Britain, so then I'll be damned if some lousy Brit can just waltz in here-"

Salvatore was unable to finish his train of thought because in a blink of an eye Langsford used his left hand to grab Salvatore's wrist and slam him on the table in the center of the room with his right arm behind him. Langsford drew a Glock 9 mm semi-automatic handgun from the waistband of his jeans and jammed it right against the back of Salvatore's head.

"You were saying?" asked Langsford with a sly smile before turning to the rest of the group.

"Now listen, I'm doing you blokes a favor and I don't appreciate stupid wankers like this coming after me. Though they are no threat, it is not even worth wasting my talents." now unhappy about this annoying man getting in his face.

"I'm very sorry for the hassle Mr. Langsford," said an apologetic Bartolli before placing a briefcase on the table which he opened it up.

"Ten million Euros and you'll get the other ten million after the job is complete." Bartolli said trying to salvage the deal.

Langsford let go of Salvatore who quickly slipped away and hid himself in the crowd while Langsford counted the money.

"Jolly Good." said the mercenary now happy again.

"This is all the money we have left." replied Bartolli worried, hoping the incident with Salvatore wouldn't ruin things now

"It'll work" said the Ace of Spades.

"Great!" replied an enthusiastic Bartolli to which Langsford responded

"So this target is an abandoned boarding house?"

* * *

><p>"Yes, Triela it is an abandoned boarding house in the Giambellino-Lorenteggio suburb of Milan. We believe the Milan Faction of the Padania are using it to plan an assassination of the Minister of the Interior during his upcoming visit to Lombardy. We have also learned that Cristiano might be arriving at noon tomorrow to meet with them so we attack at quarter past." began Jose<p>

"Henrietta will go in through the front door," continued Jean before turning to his cyborg "Since the windows are boarded up there is no use for a sniper, so Rico you'll be her cover. Don't screw up."

"Triela, you will take the back door. Our goal is to trap them inside and take as many alive as possible especially Cristiano." finished Hilshire giving his girl her orders.

"Understood." the three girls replied in unison and the handlers left.

However, Henrietta seemed worried. Jose noticed but had to prepare for this assignment so he decided to talk with her later.

"What's wrong, Henrietta?" asked Triela concerned about her friend.

"I'm not sure but something about this raid worries me. I have a feeling something bad is going to happen." confessed the brunette.

"Don't worry." replied Rico as chipper as always "We'll all be there so nothing will happen."

"Yeah your right. Everything will be fine." said Henrietta now smiling and trying to brush off her worries.

The three girls could have been more wrong because little did they know they were about to cross paths with the infamous Ace of Spades.

A/N: Well there is chapter 1 revived and next chapter the girls meet the Ace of Spades. I hope you enjoyed and chapter two should be up anywhere from ten days to two weeks. Don't forget to review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I present now chapter 2 of "Wild Card". I want to thank everyone who has supported this story so far and now here is the next installment, In this chapter is the raid on the abandoned boarding house were Republican Faction members were held up and our three cyborg girls come face to face with the infamous Ace of Spades.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl it is the property of Bandai and Yu Aida.

At the headquarters of Section 2, the final preparations were being made. Henrietta, Rico and Triela, along with their handlers and a small support team including a the clean-up team for the bodies were getting ready to move out on this RF stronghold. The mission was set and now it was just a matter of carrying it out and taking Cristiano alive if he is present as expected. As everyone made finally preparations, one of the cyborgs still had a bad feeling about the raid. Her name was Henrietta.

"I know Jose said it would be fine but-" the young girl had been told nothing would go wrong by her other cyborg companions and Jose so he knew that she shouldn't fret about it but in the pit of her stomach she had a bad feeling about this.

"Jose would never lie to me and I know I can defeat the Republican Faction members. I can kill fifteen myself and they will be three of use there so I shouldn't worry but I just can't shake this feeling." she said incredibly worried and very nervous about the upcoming raid.

"Henrietta." came a voice from the doorway causing said cyborg to break her train of thought as she turned around and saw her roommate Rico there.

"Are you ready?" asked the blonde who then added concerned after seeing the worry on Henrietta's face "Are you still worried?"

"No, I'm fine Rico." re-affirmed Henrietta whose confidence was more show "I just had trouble finding my gun. I must have misplaced it but I have it now I'll be there in a minute."

"Okay" said the now content blonde who then left allowing Henrietta to breath a sigh of relief that Rico had bought her lie.

"Everything will be okay. Jose would never lie to me." said Henrietta trying to assure herself everything would be fine as placed her FN P90 sub-machine gun into her Amati violin case and took of to join the others now feeling a bit better as she tried to believe what everyone was telling her and the agents took off.

* * *

><p>In the outskirts of Giambellino-Lorenteggio sat an a boarding house that had been abandoned because of the economic downturn. There had been movement in the building but since people frequently squatted in abandoned buildings nobody thought anything of it. This was good because the people in there were Republican Faction and they would have killed anybody that came near.<p>

The guard of the front door was a large man about six foot, six inches and near three-hundred pounds of muscle. He sat at the door with his gun by his side to defend his location but after drinking all night to celebrate the recent assassination of Senator Mario Marinchi from Lombardy, who after years of support had turned against the Republican Faction, and he was still slightly hungover and tired to the point where he fell asleep at his post and kept dozing off at his post. He was awoken by a knocking at the door.

'Whose there?" through the locked door as he asked trying to quickly trying to regain himself

"Excuse me, sir but can you help? There's been a terrible accident!" came the panic stricken voice which to the surprise of the Republican Faction guard was British

"What happened?" asked the guard trying to figure who this man was

"My friend's bleeding to death in the middle of the road. Can I please use your telephone to call for an ambulance?" replied the unwelcome guest still sounding panicked.

"I'm sorry but we don't have a telephone. You'll have to go somewhere else." replied the guard coldly

"But sir, it's a matter of life and death!" said the Brit still in a panic and trying to get the guard to open the door.

"Who is it?" asked an annoyed man from the other room.

There had been five men celebrating the assassination and they were taking turns, as one guarded the door the other four napped in the other room but had now been awoken by this visitor.

"Just someone talking about an accident and asking to use the telephone." said the guard

"Get rid of him." said the RF member who had been woken up angrily

The guard unlocked the dead bolt lock but keeping the door chain on the he opened the door slightly to face the Brit at the door.

"Look, you have you go somewhere else-" began the guard sternly but when he looked out to see the man he found himself looking down the barrel of a Glock 9 mm handgun which was then used to blow the guard's brains over the floor.

"Jolly good." said the Ace of Spades happily as he quickly unlocked the door

Just then the other four men came in hearing the gunshot and before they could react the Ace of Spades mowed them down before returning his Glock back to his waistband.

"That will draw attention to me." said Langsford as he removed the guitar case off his back and and opened it taking out an M-16 semi-automatic.

"Right." he said and charged in running up the stairs to the top floor where the leader of these men, a man named Giovanni, awaited.

As soon as Langsford reached the second floor of the five floor building Langsford hid behind the corner peering out to see how many people where waiting and behind every door were RF.

"Fun." said Langsford with a sadistic smile who turned around the and quickly fired killing several men. He then fired at a open door used as a shield and killed those men as the bullets penetrated through the wood and into the men.

Langsford kept firing and killed everybody in his path only stopping to change magazines. During one of these three RF surrounded Langsford.

"Okay, you blokes got me." said Langsford defeated as he surrendered

As one man he went to detain him, Langsford grabbed his arm and then quickly pulled his bayonet out of the waistband from the back of his pants and stabbed him the skull then threw the body into the other men knocking them over and causing them to drop their guns. As the men tried to get up Langsford stabbed one in the eye killing him and then stabbed the other in the stomach before breaking his neck.

"Beautiful." said Langsford as he licked the blood off the bayonet sensually and placed it in his waistband in the back of his pants before reloading his gun and taking off and killing everyone that were in the way.

* * *

><p>As the killing continued the convoy of Section 2 arrived only to see the door open and the guard inside dead with his brains splattered over the ground<p>

"What the hell is going on her!" asked an angry Jean

"It appears someone beat use here." stated Hilshire

"Should we still go in, sir?" asked Triela now worried about the situation and with Henrietta's concern now fresh in her head.

"Yes." said Jean angrily without giving anyone else the chance to answer.

"Carry out the operation the same we planned it." he ordered

"Hold on." protested a concerned Jose "We can't send them into this if we don't know what is going on."

"Cristiano might be inside there!" argued Jean as he was losing his patience and then added "Or did you forget about our parents, Sophia and Enrica?"

This silenced Jose.

"Carry out the mission and if Cristiano is inside then take him alive." Jean ordered the girls.

Triela and Henrietta placed microphones in their ears to keep in contact with their handlers who were to wait and apprehend anyone who tried to escape and moved.

Henrietta and Rico moved to the side of the door looked inside to find the first five victims of the Ace of Spades and quickly moved in.

Meanwhile, Triela blew off the backdoor with an explosive charge and moved in herself.

As the three girls moved throughout the building, they found only dead bodies of Republican Faction littering the floors.

* * *

><p>In the office of Giovanni, the leader of these Republican Faction members tried to call for help desperately, not knowing Langsford had sliced the phone line. He had sent his top Lieutenant Bartholomew to kill Langsford if he got close.<p>

Just then a knock came on his door.

"Is that you, Bartholomew?" Giovanni asked nervously only to get no response

"Is he dead ?" Giovanni asked this time getting a response

"Oh yes, he is quiet dead." came the response, from the Ace of Spades.

"Your Lieutenant is dead like you will be he said drawing his Glock which by now only had one bullet left of the thirty-three he began with.

"No, please have mercy!" begged Giovanni for his life

* * *

><p>The three girls met on the top floor, just outside the office of Giovanni. Triela pushed open the door and and the girls entered to find Giovanni slumped dead in his office chair with a bullet in his head and Langsford sitting on the desk, reading important files while enjoying a cigarette.<p>

"Hello, my young lovelies." said the mercenary calmly as he threw the files aside and and looked at the girls.

"Did you do this?" asked Triela in an interrogating voice

"Yes, I killed everybody here as I was paid to do." Langsford responded matter-of-factly before adding

"These guys were planning three bombing in the next week and planned to assassinate the Minister of the Interior. Unfortunately, Cristiano canceled his appearance to meet with the old men who fund the Milan Faction."

"You said you were paid so who paid you?" asked Triela trying to get information form the man

"I never reveal my clients." said Langsford as he put out his cigarette.

"You're not going anywhere except with us." said Triela forcefully as Rico and Henrietta took aim at the man

"I'm afraid I'll have to call bullocks on that. I need to collect my money still owed for the job and then off for a little sight seeing." responded the Ace of Spades

"You don't have a choice." Triela said grabbing his arm

Langsford chuckled and out of no where delivered a kick which knocked Triela back into Henrietta and Rico knocking all three girls over and causing them to drop their guns.

As the girls got up, Langsford charged punching Henrietta in the face with a right hook and without skipping a beat drove his right elbow into Rico's face. Triela tried a straight hook of her own but Langsford grabbed her arms and drove his right knee into her stomach and delivered a Judo chop to the back of her neck which dropped her immediately.

As Rico got back up, Langsford delivered a standing side kick which caught Rico on the chin and sent her crashing into the wall and leaving a big hole.

Without missing a moment, Langsford blocked the right jab from Henrietta and continued blocking her

blows he saw his chance and delivered a devastating haymaker to Henrietta laying her out on the floor of the office.

"Just stay down." Langsford said as he threw Giovanni out of his chair and then sent said chair threw the window breaking out the boards and revealing the fire escape.

"Stop." came the determined command from Henrietta causing Langsford to turn around see the three girls not only getting up but holding picking up their weapons.

"You silly girls should have listened." said the mercenary as he drew his Glock 9 mm, which Langsford had re-loaded, and began shooting, filling all three girls with six bullets.

"I warned you." continued Langsford calmly as he kick the girl's guns out of their reach and shot all three of them in both elbows and knees which completely immobilized them.

(Henrietta!) called out a male voice

"What the bloody hell was that?" questioned Langsford before seeing the microphone in Henrietta's right ear which Langsford plucked out.

"Hello?" asked the Ace of Spades into the microphone

(Who is this?) asked the male voice

"I'm the infamous Ace of Spades who just slaughtered the Republican Faction members and single-handedly defeated these girlies." boasted Langsford

(What!) yelled the male voice which belonged to Jose who along with Jean and Hilshire were making their way to the top floor. The rest of the agents brought along had secured the perimeter so there was no way anyone could escape.

(You heard me, I defeated them in hand-to-hand combat and emptied thirty of the thirty-three bullets from my Glock 9 mm into them.") he continued to boast

(You bastard!) yelled Jose full of spite and this unknown man who was surrounded on either side by Jean and Hilshire

"Now then, no need to yell." chastised Langsford who was enjoying playing his sick game with the handlers. "By the way, I use hollow-point bullets so the damage is much worse than normal. You might want to get them medical help right away."

Langsford then aimed his gun at Triela and fired making sure her cries of pain could be heard by her handler and then did the same with Henrietta and Rico."

As the three handlers heard took in what just happened, Langsford gave one and boastful finally message to the men and the entire Social Welfare Agency.

"Catch me if you can."

Langsford the crushed the microphone with his foot and placed and Ace of Spades playing card on Henrietta's forehead. He then went out the window and down a fire escape before climbing a chain link fence and getting away with being noticed by the Section Two Agents .

The handlers, led by Jose, bolted the rest of the way until reached the office.

"Henrietta!" he cried kneeling over to the side of his girl

"Jose" she said weakly before passing out

The girls were quickly taken outside where they were given immediate medical treatment and then returned to the Agency via helicopter for more care. Hilshire and Jose never left the side of their girls.

* * *

><p>At the headquarters of the October 31st Movement, Langsford was greeted as a conquering hero by all except Nicholas Salvatore who still anger the group had to use a foreigner to help them.<p>

"Thank you Mr. Langsford." said a joyous Bartolli who then kissed Langsford on both cheeks

"Money?" asked Langsford and Bartolli gave him the second half of his money in a briefcase and then Langsford looked it over and counted it after which he was satisfied.

"I have a gift for you." said Langsford which made the neo-fascists curious.

Langsford then flipped over the same table in the center of the room and broke out his M-16 killing half the remaining members of the October 31st Movement. The other members of the group were totally caught off guard and drew their guns to fire but the table severed as a shield and Langsford was able to kill the remaining members.

"Now then." Langsford said but he was unable to finish his train of thought

"You bastard! I knew we never should have trusted you!" came the yell of a bloody yet alive Nicholas Salvatore as he stood up the best he could.

"You stupid wanker." Langsford replied as he quickly grabbed the bayonet in is back waistband and hurled it striking Salvatore in the throat.

"My God." said a scared Bartolli

Langsford seeing his chance slammed Bartolli into the wall before grabbed a combat knife strapped to his right ankle and pressed it against the throat of Bartolli.

"Why?" asked Bartolli

"I'm a mercenary, that means my only loyalty is to myself. Also, I really hate people who think they have the whole world just figured out." said Langsford now with the most sadistic smile imaginable "But mostly, I LOVE killing people."

Before Bartolli could recant, Langsford cut his throat killing him completely wiping out the October 31st Movement. He then placed an Ace of Spades playing card on the forehead of Bartolli.

Langsford then licked the blood of the knife and placed it back around his ankle, took his bayonet and cleaned it on Salvatore's shirt before placing it in his back waistband and put his M-16 back into the guitar case before grabbing his money.

"Normally I'd leave after a job but with both the Republican Faction and these girls coming after me things will get really bloody, just the way I like it." he said with a sadistic gleam in his eyes and then left the building.

A/N: Henrietta was right to be worried. The Ace of Spades single-handedly defeated three cyborgs so the Agency will have to be re-think strategy and the RF will want revenge for their men. The ploy Langsford used to get in and his words were from "A Clockwork Orange." which is also where I got the idea for Langsford and based his character on. It might be a while before I get to chapter three because I'm now working on my Evangelion x Strike Witches crossover which will begin to be published on August 5, 2011. Next time, recovery, strategy and Langsford makes sure he isn't forgotten. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I now return to you with chapter three of "Wild Card". Again, I'm not using a beta. To Alex McMullen; I know I said you could beta read this but you are still the only person to review and I need the feedback so I have to go it alone.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl it is the property of Yu Aida

At the Social Welfare Agency, it was a calm and peaceful day or as calm and peaceful as it could be as it could be. Clase was tending to her garden well Marco oversaw Angelica's firing practice.

That was all ended as the agents returned from their mission in Milan. Angelica, Marco and Clase decided to go over and see how the mission went. What they saw were the team of Dr. Bianchi quickly rushing the three bloody cyborgs into to the medical wing.

"What the hell happened?" asked a very concerned Marco as Angelica and Clase could only look on in horror as the three girls were rushed by them.

"Marco, have you ever heard of the Ace of Spades?" asked Hilshire.

"Yeah, he's some big shot mercenary." replied Marco who then said suddenly when the realization dawned on him, "He defeated all three girls?"

"By himself." added Jose who was angry with himself for failing Henrietta.

"It's pathetic. Three well trained combat cyborgs who can easily kill hoards of men by themselves defeated by one man. It's a disgrace!" spat Jean.

"Will they be okay?" asked a worried Angelica.

"Dr. Bianchi will take care of them. Hopefully he can help." said Jose.

As Dr. Bianchi and the rest of the medical staff of the Social Welfare Agency moved quickly to remove the many bullets from the girls the their three handles and the rest of the agents responsible were meeting with Commander Lorenzo as well as Marco and others who weren't on the mission but where eager to hear how three of the Agency's cyborgs were defeated by one man.

"What exactly happened out there?" asked Lorenzo.

"We arrived at the location on the time but we found the door opened and the Padania guards dead but we decided to send the girls in believing the could handle the situation with us behind them. Henrietta and Rico took the front door and Triela the back. All the Padania members inside were already dead as the girls made their way to the office of the leader of said group whose was killed be a hired assassin. Cristiano had canceled apparently. Triela tried to detain the man resulting in a brief struggle with all three girls which he one. After he shot the girls and made us listen over the earpieces while he shot them and dared us to catch him. After that he left slipping through our dragnet." said Hilshire.

"Who was the assassin?" asked Lorenzo.

"The infamous Ace of Spades." spat Jean still seething with anger.

"Jesus Christ." said Lorenzo shocked by the news.

"We should just be grateful the girls are alive. The Ace of Spades has a notorious blood lust after all."

said Olga.

"How did he escape the dragnet?" asked Ferro.

"We still aren't certain how he escaped the dragnet." answered Alfonso.

"Sir!" said Priscilla entering the room in a haste, "We know who hired the Ace of Spades!"

"Who?" asked Lorenzo.

"A neo-fascist group Movimento 31 ottobre which he have dealt with before. It appears they hired him because as ultra-nationalists they were opposed to northern secession." said Priscilla.

"Then we'll arrest them and question them." said Jean determined.

"No good. The entire group has been killed and the leader had an Ace of Spades playing card on his forehead." said Priscilla grimly.

"So he even killed the people who hired him. That sick bastard only wants his kicks and will hurt anyone in his path to get them." said Jose angrily.

"I don't know how we're going to stop the Ace of Spades." said Giorgio.

"We have to find a way." said Lorenzo determined.

"How are the girls?" asked Amadeo changing the topic.

"Let me check." said Lorenzo who then picked up his phone and called Dr. Bianchi. After a brief conversation he hung up.

"How are they?" asked Priscilla now more concerned than anything else.

"They'll live." said Lorenzo and everyone except Jean breathed a sigh of relief, "Dr. Bianchi got the bullets out easily. Dr. Giliani has replacement parts ready and Dr. Bianchi will attach them. Dr. Belgonzi will handle the nervous and organ damages. Triela will need a new liver, Rico a new left kidney and Henrietta a new right lung all of which where hit. After a period of recovery they will be fine."

"We got lucky." sighed Hilshire.

"The Ace of Spades could have easily killed the girls but he let them live. They should be dead." said Marco grimly as he stared at Angelica.

"Exactly right. The Ace of Spades had the girls where he wanted them but spared their lives. I'm not sure why but my guess is to let them suffer." said Lorenzo stone faced.

"He let them live so now we have to make him regret it." said Jean determined.

"Right." said Jose returning his brother's determination.

* * *

><p>In his mansion Cristiano sat in the chair in his office while subordinates filled him in on the slaughter that had been carried out.<p>

"So the infamous Ace of Spades has come to Italy." said Cristiano.

"Why will we do sir?" asked one of the subordinates.

"I'm not sure. This isn't an established target like the Italian government. This is a killing machine and we don't know where he is or even his name just a moniker." said Cristiano.

"We could us Pinocchio." suggested another Padania.

"I don't think even he could defeat the Ace of Spades." admitted Cristiano.

"We can't just let this go." said another Padania.

"Off course not." shot back Cristiano, "It's just I'm not sure how we will do it. We're playing his game now and he's never lost."

* * *

><p>As night set over Italy all was quite except on man on black who was approaching the Milano Smistamento rail yard in Milan.<p>

"This is the right place. Jolly good." said Langsford as he hoped the fence into the yard and began searching for his target while lying low to avoid detection. As he moved Langsford couldn't help but softly sing

"I'm singing in the rain.

Just singing in the rain

What a glorious feeling

I'm happy again

I'm laughing at clouds

So dark above above

There's a song in my heart

And I'm ready for love

Let the stormy cloud chase

Everyone from the place

Come on with the rain

I've a smile on my face

I walk down the lane

With a happy refrain

Just singing

Singing in the rain."

Langsford stopped when he found his target: a diesel locomotive that tomorrow was going to Rome. Langsford crawled under the locomotive and took of a black backpack off and took a black box out. The Ace of Spades then attached the device to the train under the fuel tank. The device attached thanks to the magnets in it.

"Bloody good." said Langsford as she got up and left the rail yard.

Langsford got back to his apartment shortly there after and threw himself on his bed. He was tired but knew he had to leave early tomorrow for his plan to work. As he lay on his bed Langsford removed the dog tags around his neck and holding them up to the moon stared at them.

"I can still see your smile in the reflection Elizabeth." said Langsford happily.

* * *

><p>The next morning found Jose and Hilshire anxiously waiting for the word that their girls had awoken after the immediate surgery they received.<p>

"Hilshire, Jose." said Dr. Bianchi as he found the two in the waiting room, "The girls have woken up."

Hilshire and Jose quickly went into the rooms of their respective cyborgs.

"Triela." said the German as he entered his girl's hospital room.

"Hello Hilshire." replied Triela quietly.

"How do you feel?" asked Hilshire.

"I'm fine." answered Triela trying to convince her handler.

"I was really worried about you." said Hilshire.

"God you're pathetic." laughed Triela which brought a smile to the face of the German.

"You are feeling fine." said Hilshire.

"Yeah." said Triela trying to brush off her defeat.

"I'm just you're okay." said Hilshire relieved.

"Sorry I was beaten so easily." said Triela surprising Hilshire who then sat next to Triela.

"You didn't know who he was and besides it's not like he was an amateur. It was the Ace of Spades. You're alive and that's all that matter." said Hilshire.

"You idiot." smiled Triela happily.

* * *

><p>"Henrietta?" asked Jose as she entered his girl's hospital room.<p>

"Hello Jose." said Henrietta sadly refusing to look at her handler.

"What's wrong Henrietta?" asked Jose concerned.

"I failed the mission." said the young brunette on the verge of tears.

"You're okay and that is the only thing important as far as I'm concerned." said Jose warmly as he sat down next to Henrietta and put his right hand on her shoulder causing the girl to start smiling.

"But Jose what about the man that escaped?" asked Henrietta.

"Next time we me the Ace of Spades he won't escape." answered Jose before adding, "But now you need to rest."

"Okay Jose." said Henrietta now smiling as Jose left.

"_That bastard will pay_." said Jose to herself determined to defeat the Ace of Spades or die trying.

A few hours later Jean, fresh of a meeting about the whereabouts of the Ace of Spades which proved fruitless, stopped by the medical wing to visit his cyborg.

"It's such a beautiful day out." said Rico still chippy despite what had happened the day before as she stared out the window.

"You failed me yesterday." said Jean coldly as he entered Rico's hospital room causing the blonde's demeanor to fall.

"I'm sorry Jean." said Rico now looking down at the bed while Jean came over to her.

"I know I trained you better. I'll have Dr. Bianchi re-condition you before you're released and after that training from sunrise to sunset unless we have a mission." said Jean sternly.

"I tried my best its just he attacked so fast and caught us off guard so..." began Rico who was cut off by Jean slapping her.

"No excuses!" yelled the blonde man, "You failed and that's all there is to it!"

"I'm sorry Jean." said Rico again full of disappointment.

Jean saw this and promptly turned heel and headed for the door. Jean opened the door and was ready to leave when he stopped.

"I'm glad you're okay." said Jean in a soft and rushed manner before he left.

Hearing those words caused Rico's smile to return.

* * *

><p>At the same time a young European man in his late twenties made his way to the Roma Termini railway station which is the largest train station in Rome. He worn black sneaker, blue jeans, a black t-shirt hidden under a black leather jacket with only a pair of military dog tags visible, sunglasses and a white ball cap. The young man arrived at the train station, bought a newspaper and sat at a bench. After pulling out and lighting a cigarette he began to read the paper. And so the young man sat reading the newspaper until a diesel passenger train arrived from Milan.<p>

"The 3: 00 is right on time. Bloody Good." said the European as he watched the train he had strapped a bomb to arrive at the platform.

The foreigner waited for people to begin entering the train when he reached into his right pocket and grabbed the detonator for the bomb. As soon as people began getting on he pressed the button setting the bomb off. The explosion was massive ripping through the crowed terminal as the train was destroyed and people getting on were sent flying. The explosion and combined fire created panic which he used to escape. He got up, put out his cigarette in an ash tray, recycled his newspaper and got lost in the crowd making his way to the men's bathroom. Once inside the bomber pulled a black marker out of his pocket and wrote a poem on the mirror before leaving an item behind between the faucets.

"Well my job here is done." said man who then scaled out the bathroom window and got lost in the crowd escaping easily.

Fifteen minuets later Jean and Jose arrived at the terminal where they met with the detective in charged. They brothers where they because the Republican Faction was suspected in the bombing.

"This is the MO of the Republican Faction alright." said Jose as he observed the damage.

"What is the total lose?" asked Jean.

"One-hundred and thirty dead and sixty-five injured with thirty-eight of those critical." replied the lead detective.

"We'll take over from here." said Jean as another cop arrived where the three were."

"Sir we found a clue." said the young officer.

"Good. What is it?" asked the detective.

"A poem scrawled on the bathroom mirror. It was more boasting then anything." said the young officer.

"What does it say?" asked Jose interjecting.

"It's okay." added the detective seeing the hesitation on the officer's face.

"Okay." said the officer who then read it:

"I owned you again just like Milan

I pulled off another masterpiece like I knew I would

I hope the girlies I fought are okay

I didn't give them all I could

I suggest you back off

You really should

Just remember: I am the Ace of Spades

And I am that damn good."

"That son of a bitch." said Jose seething with rage.

"He also left this between the faucets." said the officer pulling out a sandwich bag with an Ace of Spades playing card in it.

"That motherfucker!" yelled Jean irate the Ace of Spades struck again so casually.

A/N: There is chapter three and I hope that makes up for the delay. I will try to push out a chapter per month. I hope I kept everyone in character. The scene where Jean tells Rico he's glad she's okay was inspired by later material seeming to show he does care for her and the last line was his anger getting the best of him. "Singing in the Rain" is another nod to "A Clockwork Orange". The scene with Langsford staring at the dog tags is important and who is Elizabeth? Keep reading to find out and please review!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Hello here comes chapter four of 'Wild Card' I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It had been three days since the train station bombing and the Social Welfare Agency was putting all its resources behind tracking down the bomber. Even the Republican Faction took a back seat to the Ace of Spades.

"Dammit, there is nothing again." said a frustrated Jean as he, his brother Jose, Hilshire, Marco, Ferro, Priscilla, Olga, Alfonso, Amadeo and Giorgio were going over past crimes of the Ace of Spades looking for any information and watching video. They had just finished going over a case from Prague where the CEO of a bank tried for corruption, embezzlement, money laundering, taking bribes and bribing politicians to name a few of the laundry list of charges. He got off free but a few days later was found dead in his bedroom with a bullet in his head and an Ace of Spades playing card on his chest.

"It's the same as Madrid, Paris, Brussels, Copenhagen, Berlin, Budapest, Vienna, Athens, Istanbul, Moscow, Tokyo, Shanghai, Singapore, Mumbai, Mexico City, Rio de Janeiro, Cairo and Edinburgh." said Hilshire exhausted.

"You have to give the guy credit, he is really good." said Amadeo impressed.

"Of course he is otherwise he wouldn't have gotten away with these crimes as long as he has." said Jean making Amadeo feel stupid.

"Either way this guy is like nothing we've ever dealt with before. Defeating him will be a tremendous task." said Olga.

"Yeah. And we can't forget the way he easily defeated three of our girls." pointed out Priscilla with her laptop in front of her, "How are we going to stop him?"

"We need to find out something on the Ace of Spades first so we can have an idea what we're dealing with." said Jean as he lite up a cigarette.

"Hey Jean, pass me one." asked Jose.

"I thought you quit for Henrietta." said Jean reminding his brother of the promise he had once made.

"Yeah, but I need one right now and she won't know." replied Jose so Jean gave him a cigarette then lite it up and Jose took a long drag. As the Agency member kept looking for the next twenty minutes.

"Here's one from London in 2002." said Priscilla pulling out another tape.

"That's the year the Ace of Spades debuted. Makes sense he'd work first in his homeland while building up his reputation abroad." said Jose while the video began.

As it began a group of men in business suits park a black Lincoln Continental then enter a cafe and begin talking. Then after about fifteen minutes a man in jeans, a red t-shirt under a black jacket, dog tags around his neck and wearing a white cap which he was using to hid his face. He was holding a Halliburton briefcase in his right hand.

"This could be him." said Jean pausing the tape and looking at the man.

"There's only one way to find out." said Hilshire as he got up and headed to the door.

"Just don't tell them why you want them here." said Jose as he put out his cigarette.

Hilshire left and returned a few minutes later with Triela, Henrietta and Rico. As soon as the three saw the man on the screen they tensed up.

"Henrietta, is that the Ace of Spades?" asked Jose but she couldn't find the words to answer.

"Yeah, that's him alright." said Triela not forgetting the beating he gave her, Henrietta and Rico.

"Why are you watching video of him?" asked Rico.

"To see if we can find any useful information on him." replied Jean.

"The fact we now have an idea of what he looks like helps us already." added Priscilla trying to be positive.

"Can we join you?" asked Henrietta and though he wanted to say no Jose could bring himself to deny Henrietta and the girls sat down with their handlers. Henrietta could smell the tobacco on Jose but decided not to say anything.

Priscilla then ran the tape and the watched the Ace of Spades reached the cafe then stopped and bend down.

"It looks like he's tying his shoe." said Alfonso confused.

"But if you look his shoe doesn't need to be tied." pointed out Olga as the Ace of Spades picked up his briefcase and kept walking, "He was making sure they were there."

The Ace of Spades reached the building in front of the targets car from the look on his face he seemed upset. At this point a valet came out and talked to the Ace who the wrapped his arm around the valet's shoulder and walked him off camera.

"Who is that valet?" asked Jean as he stopped the footage.

"James Gordon. He's a native of Canada who moved to London to attend the University of London but flunked out. He took up valeting to make income for him and his British girlfriend. His naked corpse was found in an alley the day this video was taken. His throat slit from ear to ear." said Priscilla grimly.

Everyone cringed at that news then Jean began the footage again. The Ace of Spades returns from the alley dressed in the valet uniform Gordon was wearing he looks around then after seeing nobody was looking he picked the lock and hopped in the driver's seat. He then hot-wired the car and moved several feet over now in front of a department store. The Ace of Spades got out and placed an Ace of Spades playing card in the windshield. He then returned to the alley reemerging minutes later in his original clothes.

"Why would he move the car?" asked Marco as Jean once again stopped the footage.

"The building where the car was originally parked was a software firm with a day-care center it." said Priscilla already with the information in front of her, "The department store on the other hand never had a day-care center."

"The Ace of Spades has a soft spot for little kids?" asked Giorgio surprised.

"I seriously doubt that." said Ferro skeptically.

"Let's keep watching." said Jean as he began the footage again.

The Ace of Spades walked into the department store and left twenty minuets later with several bags but with something missing.

"Where's the briefcase?" asked Hilshire.

"It might be in one of the bags." suggested Amadeo.

"It's still in the store." said Jose tensing up as he and Jean realized what the Ace of Spades had done.

When the men left the cafe the looked for the car and acted confused when it wasn't in it's original location but then one of the men spotted it and the men headed over to it waiting for the valet. Then an explosion from the blew out the front of the department store killing the men. As people ran to see what had happened the Ace of Spades slipped away in the crowd.

"Can we find any other video?" asked Jean as the video they were watching ended.

"Here." said Priscilla finding the footage and began running it.

This video came from around the corner near the blast site. On it a mother tried to comfort a crying little girl who had just dropped her ice cream cone. The Ace of Spades then came around the corner and seeing what was going on engaged the mother in conversation.

"He's going to kill them!" cried Jose.

After talking to the mother the Ace of Spades reached into his wallet and pulled something out.

"What's he doing?" asked Hilshire anxiously.

The Ace of Spades, to the amazement of everyone watching the video, pulled out his wallet and bought another ice cream cone. He then bent down and gave to the girl who happily took it. The Ace of Spades then patter her on the head and after being thanked by the mother said goodbye and left.

"So Giorgio was right. For the first time ever." said Alfonso jokingly.

"You're just jealous." retorted Giorgio.

"The important thing is we now know that." said Jean before turning to everybody who didn't handle a cyborg, "I want you look around with every realtor in Rome; the Ace of Spades has to be living somewhere. Meanwhile I'll come up with a plan to capture him."

Three days later Jean, Jose and Hilshire were in the inside gun range watching their cyborgs taking target practice. As they were finishing Priscilla entered.

"Jean, I found where he lives." said Priscilla without even needing to say his name. The handlers and there cyborgs left with Priscilla and met with Ferro, Olga, Alfonso, Amadeo, Giorgio, Marco, Angelica, Claes, and Director Lorenzo.

"What did you find Priscilla?" asked Jean.

"A man matching this description named Charlie Harrison moved into a small flat downtown shortly before the Milan fiasco." answered Priscilla.

"So his name is Charlie Harrison." said Jose.

"I doubt it. The fact he only paid in cash bugged me so I ran the data he gave and nothing came back. I'm confident Charlie Harrison is only an alias." replied Priscilla.

"So what do we do?" asked Hilshire.

"We do surveillance and make sure it's him. Once we're confident we lure him into a trap." answered Jean.

"How?" asked Jose.

"Remember he has a fondness for little children. We can use our cyborgs to pray on that and then trap him. If he goes quietly then fine but if he even tries to fight back then we kill him." replied Jean.

"But he has seen the girls." pointed out Olga.

"He's only seen three of them but not Claes or Angelica." said Jean.

"No way! Angelica is not ready for field combat and Claes doesn't even have a handler." objected Marco.

"They wouldn't do any actual fighting they would merely lure him in and we spring our trap on him." explained Jean, "I don't hear you coming up with any ideas."

Everyone then looked to Lorenzo whose eyes followed over everybody before he hung his head down.

"Jean's plan is the only one present not to mention it does have a chance of success. We have to figure out where we'll trap the Ace of Spades and it can't be anywhere populated. While I'm not a huge fan of using Claes and Angelica we don't really have an option. We're going ahead with Jean's plan and that's final." said the Section 2 chief as everyone got up and left.

"Thank you sir." said Jean but Marco was still unhappy as he left with Angelica behind him.

"Marco. I can do it. Don't worry." said Angelica trying to reaffirm her handler who stopped and turned to say something but upon seeing her he couldn't and just kept walking.

* * *

><p>In a cabin in the remote mountains of province of Como in the northern Lombardy the top members of the Republican Faction were meeting. The cabin was highly important because it was remote and near the Swiss boarder so members could easily slip into the Ticino canton of Switzerland, which has an ethnic Italian minority in that country, to escape the government. Everyone was gathered in the main room of the cabin as a fire burned in the chimney. Cristiano was there and he quickly realized other members blamed him for what had happened in Milan as the fifth man today scapegoated him for what had happened.<p>

"And as you can clearly see the negligence shown by Cristiano is directly responsible for the disaster in Milan." ended one of the faction's Venetian members following the pattern of scapegoating Cristiano for everything. Little didn't he know this wouldn't be the last time.

"Cristiano, do you have anything to say in your defense?" asked one of the most senior members of the Republican Faction. Cristiano stood up and looked around the delegation before speaking.

"Many people in here act like I'm the sole cause of the incident in Milan. Like my presence brought the Ace of Spades here and now after years of loyal service they plan to stab me in the back like Caesar."

"The way you act I'd thought you say we'd betray you like Christ." countered a Genoese member.

"What does that mean?" asked Cristiano angrily.

"You act so holier than thou and pretend you're better than everyone else." replied the Genoese man.

"I have never!" retorted Cristiano aggressively shocked by this blatant character assassination.

"Let's face it everyone here knows you deeply admire Italian culture and politics. How do we know you are working for the government or that you didn't hire the Ace of Spades yourself?" asked a Tuscan member.

"Not to mention those bomb makers Flanca and Franco. They aren't Padania yet you use them. They could be spies for all we know. It's reckless and irresponsible you would hire outside help!" added a Romagna member fiercely.

"First of all, I never have nor will I ever betray the Padania and to say I hired the Ace of Spades is ludicrous. Second, outside help has been used before with no complaints or reasons for distrust and not to mention I'm not the only here to use that duo." said Cristiano looking around, "Besides if you haven't forgot Flanca is the daughter of a dissident who was falsely arrested by the government, denied basic rights and then cruelly executed for speaking out. She knows the pain this government can cause so there is no need to doubt her."

"Yeah, until they wind up dead like your CIA flunky John Doe." spat the Venetian.

"That wasn't his fault." replied Cristiano.

"Yeah, he was a lousy drunk." said the Tuscan and a group of people laughed.

"He did have demons." admitted Cristiano.

"So you hired you hired a drunk and we're supposed to have faith in the people you hire?" asked the Romagnan.

"I believe Cristiano when he says he didn't hire the Ace of Spades. Anybody that hires an alcoholic would never have the for thought to hire him." added the Tuscan laughing.

"I can assure you I only hire capable individuals." replied Cristiano.

"So that's why the men at the door were drunk we the Ace of Spades arrived?" asked a member from Piedmont who began the attacks on Cristiano.

"I do take responsibility for that but your giving slanderous and libel statements making me seem incompetent." said Cristiano.

"It's hard to argue fact." said the Piedmont member causing his allies to snicker.

"We should not blame each other what we must do is unite and create a plan to defeat the Ace of Spades." said one of the top members of the Republican Faction.

"What about Giacomo Dante?" asked a member from Trento, "He's a former mercenary, he has a bloodlust and Cristiano knows him so he can convince Dante to help us."

"Dante can't help us. He'll be arrested or killed by the government as soon as he steps foot in Italy. It's too dangerous and I won't risk it." replied Cristiano, "However I do have a plan."

After explaining his plan the top Republican Faction members agreed to try it and so the meeting was dismissed. Cristiano returned to his mansion and upon entering heard the familiar sound of a piano.

"Hello uncle." greeted Pinocchio as Cristiano found him finishing his piece on the piano in the living room.

"Hello Pinocchio." replied Cristiano before turning to leave.

"How was the meeting?" asked the young assassin.

"A few men kept attacking me but they're just jealous. The see me as a rival and want me out of the picture."

Cristiano could sense the anger emanating from Pinocchio so he decided to steer the conversation away from the men.

"I proposed a plan to kill the Ace of Spades and it was approved. We begin tomorrow." said Cristiano which brought joy back to Pinocchio.

"Can I help?" asked the teen boy.

"No." answered Cristiano who then immediately left sensing the disappointment from Pinocchio. Cristiano didn't want to hurt Pinocchio but he wasn't going to put him in danger if he wasn't sure that Pinocchio would return alive.

* * *

><p>Outside of the an apartment in downtown Rome ever available member of the Social Welfare Agency was waiting for the Ace of Spades to exit his apartment. Marco, Angelica, Priscilla, Olga in one car and Jose, Henrietta, Jean, Rico, Hilshire and Triela in a van close by. They had hacked his email and founded out that he was meeting a Mister Lombardi at a restaurant for diner a block over for diner. Alfonso, Amadeo, and Giorgio were undercover as waiters in the restaurant. After a little while the Ace of Spades left and began walking to the restaurant.<p>

"We have visual. We going to begin following." said Marco over the radio in his car.

"Roger. We'll be right behind you." replied Hilshire over his radio.

The Ace walked to the restaurant with the Agency members following at a distance. Once the Ace of Spades got to the restaurant he walked over to a man about 5 ft. 12 inches in a black suit and shook his hand before sitting across from him.

"I'm going in." said Alfonso who then walked over to the table carrying a basket of bread sticks that had a tiny receiver hidden in the weaving.

"Bread sticks sirs and your menus." said Alfonso as he placed the basket down and handed then men their menus.

"Thanks." said Langsford who then took a bread stick and took a bit then began talking while the Agency members listened in.

"So you want to hire me? What's the mission?" asked Langsford.

"Indeed. We have somebody we need eliminated. The person is a pest who killed several of our own. They need to be taught a lesson." replied Mr. Lombardi.

"You must know my services aren't cheap." said Langsford.

"Yes. Here is the first half of your payment. There's five thousand here and you'll get the other five thousand later." said Lombardi as he handed a briefcase. Langsford opened the briefcase and looked at the money.

"This will do." said Langsford as he closed the briefcase and puts it next to him, "I'll need details of course."

"Yes. He likes to hike in the Provincial Nature Reserve ever Saturday so if you go this Saturday then you'll have him where you want him. The best time to strike is at night he usual stays until dark and you can use the darkness to escape." said Lombardi.

"First, don't tell me what to do and second I'll take the job." replied Langsford.

"Great." said Mr. Lombardi and the conversation became somewhat casual talking about politics. Eventually they ate and left allowing Alfonso to take receiver before he himself left and along with Amadeo and Giorgio joined the others.

"So this Saturday then. We only have two days then." said Jose.

"Yes but everything is set. We'll have Angelica and Claes pretending to be sister visiting the reserve with the parents but wandered of and were now lost and scared. The Ace of Spades will fall for it due to his soft spot for little children and then we'll jump out." explained Jean.

"We're going to capture him right."

"No it'll be too risky so we are just going to eliminate him." answered Jean, "In two days he dies."

* * *

><p>Meanwhile Mr. Lombardi was driving home in his Ferrari when his boss called.<p>

("Did he fall for it?") asked Cristiano over the phone.

"Yup he took the fake money and said he'll do it. All he has to do is show up and we'll ambush and kill him." replied the Republican Faction agent.

("Excellent.") said Cristiano.

* * *

><p>Back in his apartment Langsford put the briefcase at the foot of his bed and stayed up for a few hours watching TV before brushing his teeth and going to bed. That night he had a splendid dream about a little girl he once knew and spent the night with a smile across his face.<p>

"Caitlin." he said warmly.

A/N: Another figure from the past of Langsford like the mysterious Elizabeth and I want to make sure it is clear Peter Langsford is **NOT **a pedophile. Anyway next time comes Saturday and the two traps by the Republican Faction and the Social Welfare Agency. Keep reading to find out what happens and please review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Here is the big trap to catch the Ace of Spades. I now have a pre-reader so my chapters should improve and my past chapters will be fixed and chapter one already is. However, my beta was unable to help on this chapter but he should be able to start next chapter. I also implore you to check out "GSG great escape" which was written by my beta crazyidiot78. I guarantee you won't be disappointed

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

It was mid-afternoon at the Social Welfare Agency as everybody made final preparations for the mission to capture the Ace of Spades.

In their room Henrietta and Rico where finishing loading their weapons into their violin cases when a knock came on the door.

"Hey, you guys ready?" asked Triela outside.

"Yup." answered Rico while Triela opened the door revealing Clase and Angelica standing on either side of Triela.

"Clase, Angelica, are you nervous?" asked Henrietta, "This is the first mission either of you have been on since Clase pretended you were a Senator's daughter."

"I'm not nervous. It's not like we'll be facing any combat anyway." answered Clase matter-of-fact.

"I'm a little nervous." admitted Angelica, "But I'll do my best."

"That's all anybody asks." replied Triela who then turned back to Henrietta and Rico, "This time the Ace of Spades won't get away."

"I won't let Jose down again." said Henrietta with determination on her face.

"And I won't let Jean down again either." added Rico with as much determination as Henrietta.

"_The conditioning is working as well as ever_." said Clase to herself seeing the effect of the drugs clearly since she was the only cyborg not under them. Which she could thank to her non-combat status.

The five cyborgs then headed to rendezvous with their handlers who were outside loading up the vans ready to head out.

"Is that everything?" asked Jean as he looked around to make sure no bags were left.

"Yes it is. We're all set." answered his brother.

"Good. That son of a bitch won't get away this time." replied the blonde man.

"Jean, I still have reservations about Angelica going on this mission." said Marco, "The fact is Angelica is too weak to do any good in combat. She was shot on her last mission in case you forgot."

"Are you worried about the mission or concerned your cyborg might be hurt?" asked Jean.

"What do you mean?" asked Marco.

"You're just like Jose. You can't treat them as girls. Remember they are nothing more than trained killing machines only here to serve the Agency." answered Jean who then quickly tried to shake his quick comment to Rico about being glad she was okay after her first meeting with the Ace of Spades.

"Geez, I wish he would ease up. They're girls no matter how much he tries to deny it." Priscilla mumbled while she watched the conversation.

"I doubt Jean will ever think that way." said Olga catching Priscilla by surprise.

"Olga, don't scare me like that." said Priscilla laughing slightly.

"Better I heard it than Jean." said the burly Russian while the five girls emerged from the building.

"You five better be ready. If one of you screws up then this whole mission will be a failure." warned Jean.

"We won't sir." replied Rico. Everyone got in the van and they were off.

* * *

><p>Outside Rome the Republican Faction was preparing it's self for its mission.<p>

"Okay everybody this is it. We can't afford any mistakes or the we'll all be dead. Stay on your game and remember who were dealing with." said the leader if the men. His real name was Carlo but he had been the man who posed as 'Mr. Lombardi' two nights earlier.

"Are going to just kill him or try to capture him, Carlo?" asked another man.

"Just kill him. The Ace of Spades is way to dangerous to try to capture." answered Carlo.

"Understood." replied the man and the others nodded their acknowledgment as well.

"_Once the Ace of Spades is dead, Cristiano can kiss his cushy place in the Republican Faction goodbye_." thought Carlo as he smiled seemingly at his men's understanding of the mission.

* * *

><p>In his apartment, Langsford got ready for his trip to the reserve. He threw his leather jacket over green t-shirt, kissed his dog tags before carefully placing them around his neck, threw his sunglasses and white cap on. However, before he left today Langsford made sure to grab his black guitar case before heading out. He hopped in his car, a red Infiniti G-37 convertible. Langsford lite up a cigarette and headed off letting the wind brush against him as he drove.<p>

"God this is taking forever." groaned Langsford as he sat at his fifth red light since leaving his apartment. Bored he turned on the radio to find "Pumped up kicks" by the Foster the People playing. As he listened to the lyrics Langsford let out a laugh at the song and sang along as he continued his drive.

"Finally." said Langsford happily as he arrived at his destination. He left his car and put his guitar case on his back. Langsford then locked his car and headed off.

Langsford got out of his car and took a drag from his cigarette before heading into the reserve. Langsford headed to looking for either Mr. Lombardi or his target.

"Do you see him?" asked Hilshire as the Agency members sat among the tree lines in front of a small clearing waiting for Langsford.

"No." answered Jean impatiently. Both Jean and Rico were hiding in a tall Field maple tree scouting for the Ace of Spades through binoculars.

Another few minutes passed before Rico caught a familiar face headed their way.

"Sir. The Ace of Spades is coming our way." reported Rico trying to suppress the memories of being beaten easily last time Triela, Henrietta, and herself fought the man. Jean quickly looked in the direction his cyborg was looking. Upon spotting the Ace of Spades he could hold back a sinister smile.

"Everyone get ready. The Ace of Spades is getting ready." said Jean to the agents below wishing he could have just killed this man.

Everybody drew their weapons while Clase and Angelica walked into the clearing and began to pretend cry. As he reached the clearing Langsford saw the two and couldn't resist wanting to help them.

"Hey, what's wrong? Why are you girls crying?" asked Langsford once again showing off his flawless Italian.

"My sister and I were hiking with our parents but we got separated." cried Angelica.

"We're really scared. We miss our parents." cried Clase trying to be as worried as possible.

"I'll help you find your parents. Show me where you parents were last." said Langsford in a very caring voice as he extended his hand to them which was what everybody from the Agency had been waiting for.

"Freeze!" yelled Jose as he, the other handlers, Henrietta, Rico, Triela, Marco, Ferro, Priscilla, Olga, Alfonso, Amadeo and Giorgio appeared weapons drawn.

"Welly, welly, welly, welly, well. Looks like the gangs all here. Even my waiter from the restaurant. I'm totally taken off guard. I wasn't expecting this at all." said Langsford sarcastically as he held his hands up in mock surrender.

"You're for multiple charges of murder and terrorism. You can't escape so don't try." said Jean to which Langsford laughed.

"Actually, I'll be headed home thank you." replied Langsford, "You see I could easily kill you all and escape. Bloody hell I wiped out that entire building of Padania secessionists in Milan by myself with ease. You should have listened to my message about staying out of my business but since you didn't I guess I have to teach it to you again."

Langsford then reached down to his waistband for his Glock 9 mm semi-automatic with no care about the guns pointed at him but before he could he was interrupted.

"You're going anywhere. You're going to die right here." said a male voice as another large group of armed men stormed out and took aim at Langsford."

"Who the hell are you wankers?" asked Langsford.

"You'll pay for killing our comrades in Milan!" yelled another man.

"Dammit Padania." spat Marco as everybody realized the trouble that had just arisen.

"Let me introduce you: Padania, these are the government agents who use little girlies as soldiers. They would have killed all you blokes in Milan if I hadn't beaten them to it. But you should blame Bartolli for that, he hired me after all." said Langsford.

"Then you killed him after you attacked our girls." growled Jose.

"Two things: First, those aren't girls they are killing machines. I've fought them myself. Second, nobody cares that fat pig is dead. He wanted to recreate the Mussolini Era and frankly the world is better off with him dead." replied Langsford before gesturing to the Republican Faction members, "Besides if he hadn't been me then you guys would have done it soon enough. Especially since you've killed countless members of these people before."

"You bastards!" yelled a Republican Faction member as he aimed his gun at Jean totally forgetting about the Ace of Spades.

"No balls." coughed Langsford just loud enough for the angry Republican Faction member to hear.

"What did you bastards call me?" yelled the Republican Faction member unknowingly playing along the script Langsford was concocting.

"We didn't say anything. I don't know how you got that idea but-" began Jose.

"Child murderer." coughed Langsford interrupting Jose.

"I am NOT a child murderer!" yelled Jose taking great offense to the insult as Langsford continued to manipulate the terrorists and government agents against each other.

"Calm down Jose!" yelled Jean, "You're losing focus on the task at hand here-"

"Pedophile." coughed Langsford causing Jean to snap. The blonde man quickly turned around shot the Republican Faction member killing him. This lead to a a shoot out between the Republican Faction and Agency members allowing Langsford to quietly escape.

"Fucking idiots." laughed Langsford to himself as he ran through the trees.

Langsford found a new clearing and decided to stop running and catch his breath while he listened gleefully to the gunfire behind him.

Just behind Langsford the man who the Ace of Spades met as "Mr. Lombardi" was moving through the woods. He wanted to relish in the assassin's horror when he realized he'd been set up but when the Agency members appeared he changed his mind and remained hidden. When everybody began to shoot at each other back he followed Langsford knowing that Langsford would suspect him so he could get a jump on the man killing him and still being able to relish in his horror we he realized that he had been set up.

"Now where are you?" asked Carlo as he kept after the assassin.

("Sir, are you okay? What's going on?") asked a Republican Faction member over the radio in Carlo's pocket. He had positioned other members near the the area where Langsford was so if he ran they could cut him off.

"Shut up!" whispered Carlo hoping he hadn't just been given away, "The other are fucking idiots. They got into a fire fight with government agents which allowed the Ace of Spades to escape. I'm following him."

("I understand.") said the agent over the radio.

After a few more minutes the second man radioed Carlo again.

("Sir. I've found him. He's in another small clearing near some Italian maples.") said the man in a hushed tone this time.

"I think I see them." replied Carlo who then quickly but stealthy moved to the area finding the man who had radioed him, "Stay here and only get involved if I need help."

"You won't need help." replied the man confidently.

"Of course not." bragged Carlo who then thought to himself, "_But if you do help me then you're not getting out of here alive. Nobody will stop me from the getting the glory for this kill._"

As Langsford finished his cigarette Carlo emerged to face him.

"Thank God you're alive! I was afraid you had been killed in that fighting. I have no idea how our meeting could have been uncovered." lied Carlo while Langsford placed his guitar case down and opened it.

"You really think I'm an idiot don't you?" asked Langsford, "You really though I would realize Lombardi was a region in the north. You though I wouldn't realize that money was fake the second I saw it. You thought I didn't know this was a Republican Faction trap or the government was eavesdropping on us. You really though I was planning for this since Thursday."

Langsford then pulled a katana out of his guitar case. It had a black handle with a gold diamond pattern on it and a black sheath which once removed revealed a sharp blade.

"Now you die!" yelled Langsford as he charged Carlo who quickly reached for the gun in his waistband grabbing the handle.

However before he could remove his sidearm Langsford slashed his stomach leaving a deep gash and Carlo trying to keep his organs from falling out. With out a moment's hesitation Langsford slashed Carlo in the back of his knees dropping the man to the ground while his accomplice watched too horrified to do anything. Langsford then moved over and hung the blade of his sword above the jugular vein of Carlo.

"Tell me something, are you religious?" asked Langsford.

"What does that matter?" asked Carlo in horrible pain.

"Answer the question." demanded Langsford.

"Yes. I'm Roman Catholic." answered Carlo.

"Good. The do me a favor." said Langsford, "When you shake hands with the devil tell him Peter said hello."

Langsford then drove his katana into the side of Carlo's throat as blood erupted out of the man's mouth. Langsford removed his sword which caused thirty seconds of blood spewing from where the katana made entry.

"Now then." said Langsford who pointed his bloody sword at the petrified Republican Faction agent hiding nearby, "Tell the others what you saw!"

The man then ran like lighting while Langsford looked back at his kill and smiled. The assassin the used the dead man's shirt to clean the blood off his katana which he then put back into his sheath and then guitar case before leaving the nature reserve.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the fire fight had just ended. All of the Agency members looked around and found they were all okay while all the Republican Faction members were dead. They had the girls to thank for that.<p>

"Good riddance to these pieces of trash." spat Jean as he looked at the corpses laid on the ground.

"Yeah but were should have taken one alive. They could have helped us with-" said Jose when he realized their target was gone.

"Dammit! The Ace of Spades escaped again!" yelled Jose as the others came to the same realization.

"I knew this fail." groaned Marco who could help but feel slightly glad Angelica was unharmed.

"Now what?" asked Hilshire.

"We'll quarantine the area and get a cleaning crew to remove the bodies. I'll let the Director know what happened.

Jean called a cleaning crew and then Lorenzo. Thanks to their enhanced hearing the girls could tell he wasn't happy which made them feel worse the Ace of Spades escaped. But what was worse was the had let their handlers down.

The agents went back to the HQ arriving as the dark of night had taken over the sky. When they arrived they were met by a very unhappy Lorenzo.

"What happened out there?" asked Lorenzo.

"We were interrupted by Republican Faction faction members and after getting into a fire fight the Ace of Spades escaped." said Jean.

"How did that fire fight begin?" asked Lorenzo leading to a minute of silence.

"I shot first. But the Republican Faction agents provoked us." answered Jean.

"How?" asked Lorenzo.

"They believed we sunk low enough to insult them so the called Jose a child murderer and me a pedophile." answered Jean.

"So you let your emotions get the better of you. How unlike you Jean." said Lorenzo.

"I know sir." replied Jean not even believing it himself.

"Actually it was the Ace of Spades who was saying those things. I could see him try to hide it with coughs each time." said Clase speaking up.

"The why didn't you say anything?" asked Jean very demanding.

"I was never able to over the yelling then the gun fight broke out and he got away." answered the girl.

"So he pitted us against each other playing our emotions and we fell for it." said Hilshire.

"That's why he is so good. The Ace of Spades has been know to be cunning and from our two encounters very adaptable to." said Priscilla.

"Adaptability is why humans have survived and why were the dominant species." added Olga.

"I have a meeting with Defense Secretary Petris and I know Draghi will be there. Once he finds out what's been going on Section 1 will never let us hear the end of it." said Lorenzo now dreading tomorrow.

"We'll begin work on a new strategy tomorrow as well. The prospect of that might help soften the blow." said Jean. Everybody else went inside and Henrietta wanted to get as far away from Jose as she could after failing him again. The young cyborg went right to her room after the mission and stayed there until a knock came on the door.

"Henrietta, are you okay?" asked Jose through the wooden door. He could see how upset Henrietta was the entire way back.

"I'm fine Jose." answered Henrietta as Jose entered her room.

"I know something's upsetting you." said Jose his cyborg face down in a pillow refusing to face him.

"I failed you again, Jose. You deserve better." said Henrietta sadly.

"Is that what this about?" asked Jose who then got on the bunk bed ladder so he could face his girl, "You didn't fail Henrietta we did. We adults let the Ace of Spades play us and fell for it. You girls couldn't have helped that. I'm not mad at you if that's what you think."

"Really?" asked Henrietta now looking at Jose with hope on her face.

"Yes." answered Jose warmly.

"Thank you Jose. I won't fail again." said the little brunette.

"I won't fail you." said Jose with a smile before he left.

* * *

><p>In his apartment Peter Langsford was in a world of his own. His entire apartment was dark as he laid on his bed with a cigarette the only light source as he stared at the ceiling. His right hand tightly held the dog tags which still were around his neck.<p>

"I can't fucking believe it. I now they used little girls as killing machines and God know how fucked up that is but using them to lure me into a trap like that is just sick. I'll admit I'm not perfect and I'll never be canonized but still even I wouldn't sink so low."

Langsford kept staring at the ceiling before talking again.

"I just can't get it out of my head. It's just haunting me like a phantom. I'm just so disturbed by it. I could only think what happened if Caitlin..." Langsford stopped as he felt anger build up in him, "I would never let that happen. I'd kill anyone who tried. I would never let Caitlin end up like those poor girls. I won't let you down Elizabeth."

Langsford took a moment to calm down before he continued.

"But they're not normal girls. Not just fact I shot them but something else. They're obviously well-trained but it's not just that. There's something more. I'll get Francesca on it. She'll help."

Langsford then crawled up to his bed and put out his cigarette and took over his dog tags before crawling under the sheets and call it an early night.

* * *

><p>In his mansion Cristiano was sitting in his chair drinking a glass of brandy a very worried state. His own plan to capture the Ace of Spades had failed and now his critics had more power.<p>

"This is really bad. I have to find a way to stop him." said Cristiano who then took a drink of his liquor as the phone began to ring, "Hello?"

("Am I speaking to Cristiano Savonarola?") asked the man over the phone in a distinct Scottish accent.

"Yes." answered Cristiano before asking, "Who are you?"

("In good time sir.") answered the voice, ("I know you've had two encounters recently with the mercenary know as the Ace of Spades.")

"Who told you that?" asked Cristiano.

("I have my sources.") answered the man, ("The fact is I can help you kill him.")

"So you want to help us? Why should we trust you?" asked Cristiano remembering how he'd been attacked for using outside help at the meeting in Switzerland.

("Simple. I'm the only one who can. The Ace of Spades will be easily to manipulate if I'm present.") answered the voice, ("Our paths have crossed before and he won't hesitate if he knows I'm around. Frankly I'm ready to be done of him myself. That man hasn't been nothing but a nuisance from the first time I encountered him.")

"I still can't be sure if I can trust you." replied Cristiano.

("Then let's meet in person.") proposed the voice.

Cristiano knew it was reckless but at the moment he was willing to take the chance. It was the only chance he had.

"Do you know where Montalcino is?" asked Cristiano which led to a momentary silence as he heard clicking on a keyboard.

("I can be there in a week.") answered the voice.

"I'll have somebody ready to pick you up." said Cristiano.

("Goodbye until then.") said the voice who hung up.

"God almighty, what did I just get myself into?" asked Cristiano to the brandy before drinking more of the liquid.

A/N: So the plan fails and another player enters the game (Just because Langsford is English and this new person is Scottish doesn't mean I have anything against Scotland. I'm part Scottish and this character was invented for another idea I had four years ago). Another hint at Elizabeth and Caitlin too. To find out what happens you'll have to keep reading. Please review!


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Here I am with chapter return with chapter six of "Wild Card". I've updated my profile with the (hopefully) dates of upcoming stories. I hope you enjoy and happy 2012!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girls

It had been a week since the incident at the reserve and at a small coffee shop in downtown Rome a woman in her twenties sat sipping a latte and skimming the paper well enjoying the nice afternoon weather. Francesca Verchetti had medium skin color, black hair, a black blouse and skirt, black knee-high leather boots and a black leather hand bag by her side. Not a goth Francesca just enjoyed being around her favorite color. As she put her latte back down she felt a pair of hands wrap around her eyes.

"Guess who?" asked a voice with a British accent she knew well.

"Hello Peter." answered Francesca as she rose the two kissed each other on the cheek before Peter sat down across from Francesca and ordered a cappuccino.

"You look sensual as always." said Peter.

"Thanks but you know I have a boyfriend." replied Francesca.

"And you know I've met him." pointed out Peter.

"Yes and Joey sends his best." said Francesca.

"How is he?" asked Peter.

"Good. Still working as a mafia loan shark." answered Francesca.

"That Joey Mortella is lucky to have you." said Peter as the waiter then delivered his cappuccino then left.

"Time to get to business." said Peter taking out a cigarette and lighting it.

"Agreed." said Francesca who pulled out a thick manilla folder and handed it to Langsford.

"The only government agency that works with children is the Social Welfare Agency." began Francesca, "They take sick and severely injured children and nurse them to health. If the government is using child soldiers then this is how they're getting them."

"It would make sense. Nobody would expect children to become government killers." said Langsford, "This country has really become a fascist police state since Renato Pisano became Prime Minister. It's the Mussolini Era all over again."

"And the Minister of Defense Monica Petris isn't any better." said Francesca, "And yet I'm not surprised you'd say something so radical."

"You know me I've always been that way. Hell I'm a British republican raised under a monarchy that traces it's origins back to 829 when Egbert became King of England and the House of Wessex ruled. Not to mention an atheist born in England where Anglicanism is still the state religion and my parents were practicing Anglicans though they were liberal in religion. Of course I have no issue with people who choice religion. Freedom of religion is a glorious thing after all." said Peter.

"I know somebody else could vouch for that." said Francesca.

"Do not go there." snapped Peter calmly as not to draw attention to himself.

"Sorry. I knew I shouldn't have said anything it just slipped." said Francesca, "But back to matters at hand it is not impossible the government has an organized death squad. Political dissidents living abroad have been mysteriously killed and just a few days ago a prominent member of the Liberal Party was killed by a sniper shortly after criticizing the government."

"There is no way in hell you can convince me the government had nothing to do with that." said Peter.

"True but we really should not be talking about this in the open. We might be overheard." said Francesca.

"Don't worry. I've moved to another apartment under another alias and besides I've beaten their little girl death squad." laughed Peter before adding seriously, "There is something different about those girls."

"How so?" asked Francesca.

"I'm not sure but something is off." answered Peter.

"Weird." said Francesca as she sipped her latte.

"Well we're on the right trail anyway. These are the people after me for sure." answered Peter looking at full color photos of the agents, "Why does the name Croce sound so familiar?"

"Jean and Jose Croce were both in the military police. Their father, Giovanni Croce, was a powerful Public Prosecutor and their mother, Carla Croce, was a Defense Attorney. Years ago both of them as well as their little sister Enrica Croce and Sophia Durante, a corporal in the Military Police and Jean's fiancé, were killed when their car was bombed. Both parents were strongly anti-terrorist and the Republican Faction took credit. It became know as the Croce Affair." answered Francesca.

"So we have something in common." smiled Peter.

"Yeah and their grandfather was a hero in the anti-fascist resistance before and during WWII." added Francesca.

"Another similarity." laughed Peter as Francesca handed him a picture causing his eye's to widen.

"What's wrong?" asked Francesca.

"Nothing." answered Peter who said to himself, "_The little sister looks a lot like that brunette girl_."

"There's more." said Francesca, "There used to be a former Military Police Captain named Raballo working there before he was killed after being in a suspicious hit-and-run."

"So they'll even kill their own." said Peter, "I wonder what he did?"

"Even I can't find out that but I do have a lead." replied Francesca, "A few weeks ago a man named Lauro de Sica and his niece Elsa de Sica were brought to the coroner's office after they were found shot dead in the park."

"And Lauro de Sica worked at the Social Welfare Agency." said Peter easily filling in the blank.

"Right up to the day he and his "niece" were found dead in the park." replied Francesca.

"That's a good place to start." said Peter standing up and finishing his cappuccino, "Well it's good seeing you as always but I must be going now. I think I'll pay the coroner a little visit tonight."

"Goodbye Peter." said Francesca as the Ace of Spades walked away.

* * *

><p>Later that night the at the coroner's office the coroner staggered back to work. Leonardo was a portly man in his forties and a disgrace to ever coroner world-wide. He usually left work on days with little work and, after taking Viagra pills, visited the strip clubs where he would stay for hours until he ran out of money or got through out for trying to get too frisky with the girls. After that he would buy a bag of cocaine and a prostitute and waste another hour he should be working and of course his wife knew nothing about any of this. Finally he returned to work and he still had the gall to collect his checks as if he worked all the time. A slap in the face to the taxpayers and tonight was no exception. Leonardo's office was a medium size room with a desk facing the door and a swivel chair that he loved to run on the carpet. Drawers of files were on one side while a small fern sat beside the window on the other. As he entered the office Leonardo's eyes widen as he saw on the wall behind his desk a large red capital 'V' inside of a large red circle painted to his wall.<p>

"What the hell?" asked Leonardo surprised and angered by the scene.

"Spray paint truly is an amazing thin." came a voice behind Leonardo causing him quickly turn around.

A man hiding behind the door walked out and not only closed the door but locked it. He was in his mid-twenties with black shoes, blue jeans, a t-shirt under a leather jacket, dog tags, black leather motorcycle gloves that went slightly past his wrists, a white ball cap and a Guy Fawkes mask on his face.

"Who are you?" asked Leonardo.

"What I am is a man in a mask." answered the man with a British accent.

"No shit." replied Leonardo not showing any fear.

"But you can call me the Ace of Spades." said the masked man causing Leonardo to jump back in horror.

"W-w-w-w-what do you want?" asked Leonardo trembling, "I don't have much money but I do have cocaine if you want."

"I don't want money and I don't snort cocaine." replied Ace of Spades.

"I know strippers and prostitutes if you want sex." offered Leonardo.

"I have much bigger things to tend to so I must decline." replied the Ace of Spades.

"You can have my wife if you want." said Leonardo, "I can't stand to be with her anyway."

"Selling out your wife to save your own ass. How disgusting." spat Langsford with images of a blonde girl appearing in his head.

"Come on. I told you I can't stand her. I cheat all the time." said Leonardo.

"Can I assume you're familiar with 'Thou shall not commit adultery'?" asked the Ace of Spades.

"What are you a priest?" asked Leonardo.

"If there was a God my life wouldn't be a miserable as it's been." answered the Ace of Spades as he pulled a small handle from his right jacket pocket before snapping it releasing a steel shaft, "Do you know what this is?"

"A collapsible police baton sometimes called an asp." answered Leonardo now very worried. He looked to the window for help only to now see the shaft had been pulled down.

"Good." replied the Ace of Spades who then struck Leonardo in the side of the head with the asp knocking him dazed to the ground.

"You bastard." snapped Leonardo as the Ace of Spades bent down next to him.

"A man named Lauro de Sica and a little girl named Elsa de Sica were brought in. Tell me everything about that case." demanded the Ace of Spades.

"I can't give away information like that." replied Leonardo causing the Ace of Spades to strike him in the ribs with enough force to break several ribs.

"Wrong answer now try again." said the Ace of Spades.

"I can't replied Leonardo causing him to get struck in the back of the knee dislocating it.

"I don't enjoy torturing people and in fact I'm against torture but when I need information I do resort to it. You can us both a favor by answering me now." said the Ace of Spades.

"No." replied Leonardo who was then struck in the knee with enough force to shatter the knee cap causing the coroner to scream in pain.

The Ace of Spades continuously beat the coroner with the steel baton for several more minutes before Leonardo could take no more.

"Okay I' ll talk!" cried out the bruised and bloody coroner, "Lauro and Elsa de Sica were brought in with gun shot wounds."

"I already know that." said the Ace of Spades.

"That's not my fault!" cried out Leonardo only to have the Ace of Spades strike him in the face and break his nose.

"That was for the sass." said the Ace of Spades, "Tell me about those gun shots."

"Mr. de Sica was shot in the back of the head while young Ms. de Sica was shot point blank through the right eye." answered Leonardo.

"What clues can you find from the gun shots?" asked the Ace of Spades who then struck Leonardo in the knee tearing his ACL when the corner refused to answer.

"From the trajectory of the entry marks, the bullets and the gunpowder burns on her hands it's safe to say Ms. de Sica fired the two shots. It was a murder-suicide." answered Leonardo.

"So the government lost control of one of its little soldiers." mused the Ace of Spades.

"She was obviously smart since she knew one of the few weaknesses on her body." said Leonardo who immediately realized his mistake.

"What, pray tell, does that mean?" asked the Ace of Spades who struck Leonardo's right kidney very hard when the man refused to answer.

"Okay." cried out Leonardo coughing out blood, "I shouldn't tell you this but during my autopsy I discovered the girl was a cyborg. She had mechanically strengthened bones, artificial organs, synthetic skin, and a carbon reinforced skull. Some blonde guy visited her claiming to be government and telling me to be quiet. I overheard a phone call where he mentioned conditioning. I found a whole cocktail of drugs in the girl's system so that must have been what he was talking about."

"That explains it." smiled the Ace of Spades, "My good sir you've been most helpful."

"So you'll let me live?" asked Leonardo hopeful.

"Not a chance in hell." answered the Ace of Spades who then mounted Leonardo. He grabbed Leonardo's collar with his left hand and using his right stuck the coroner forcefully in the right temple killing him.

"Well this trip turned out to be quite productive." said the Ace of Spades who watched a pool of blood begin to form Leonardo's head.

The Ace of Spades then closed the asp and put it back into his pocket before pulling out four items: an Ace of Spades playing card which he left on Leonardo's forehead, a letter, a safety-pin which he used to pin the letter to Leonardo's shirt collar, and a red rose which he left on Leonardo's chest. With that the Ace of Spades left escaping easily in the thick of the night.

* * *

><p>The next day at the Social Welfare Agency everybody was gathered to discuss what was going on while five cyborgs sat nearby using their enhanced hearing to eavesdrop on the conversation.<p>

"I'm sure you all know why where here." began Jean, "Last night the local coroner was murdered and a familiar playing card was found on his forehead."

"Why would the Ace of Spades target him?" asked Alfonso.

"He did autopsy on Lauro and Elsa de Sica." pointed out Jose causing both human and cyborg alike to cringe and the memory of that.

"He's trying to gather information on us and the girls. Leonardo was beaten badly and seemingly tortured so he might have cracked." said Jean.

"How bad was it?" asked Hilshire wondering just what their foe could be capable of.

"Dislocated ribs, shattered knee cap, torn ACL, blunt force trauma to his kidney and much of his body resulting in internal bleeding, broken ribs, broken nose, most of the bones in his face where broken, broken nose, missing teeth, and finally the fatal blunt force trauma to the temple." answered Priscilla on top of things as always.

"That sounds like somebody Jean interrogated." though Rico out loud.

"The Ace of Spades didn't hold back." said Olga.

"And since Leonardo isn't trained to withstand torture I agree with Jean that he might have cracked." added Ferro, "So we need to be even more cautious now."

"I heard we had a photo of him." said Marco.

"Indeed." said Jean who pulled up a picture of the Ace of Spades captured by a bank security camera near the morgue.

"Nice mask." laughed Amadeo.

"Get serious." snapped Jean not taking the agent's joking lightly.

"What do you about this mask?" asked Jose.

"It's a mask of Guy Fawkes." answered Priscilla, "In 1605 he was part of the gunpowder plot to blow up the Parliament building in London killing everybody inside including King James I. It was in responses to the repression of Catholics in England. The plot failed and Fawkes was hanged. The survival of the king became a big holiday in Britain especially among the growing Protestants in the country and so Guy Fawkes Day became a holiday celebrated by festivals, fireworks, and burning of Fawkes in effigy."

"So the Ace of Spades is Catholic?" asked Giorgio.

"I doubt it. Religion has nothing to do with his mode of operations so far so I doubt it's playing a role here." answered Priscilla.

"Wasn't there a poem attached to Guy Fawkes day?" asked Hilshire.

"Remember, Remember,

the fifth of November,

the gunpowder, treason and plot

I know of no reason,

why the gunpowder treason

should ever be forgot."

"I didn't think you'd know that, Priscilla." said Olga.

"I only learned it today and it was pinned to the collar of the coroner." admitted Priscilla.

"Priscilla is so talented." said Angelica very admiringly.

"Yes there two other items left by the Ace of Spades as well." said Jean.

"Right. A large capital V in a red circle spray painted on the wall of Leonardo's office and a red rose on Leonardo's chest." said Priscilla, "That's why I believe the Ace of Spades wasn't referring to Guy Fawkes."

"How so?" asked Lorenzo who had already been chewed out by the Minister of Defense and ridiculed by Draghi after the incident at the reserve.

"Guy Fawkes Day was the focus of a comic book turned movie called _V for Vendetta _where a masked man named V leads a campaign against a futuristic fascist government in Britain. He begins by blowing up the Old Bailey, then kills several prominent party members ending with the head of the ruling fascist party and Secret Police who had just killed the dictator trying before trying to kill V and finally he succeeds where Guy Fawkes failed and blows up Parliament. Both bombings where on Guy Fawkes Day and V wore a Guy Fawkes mask the entire movie." said Priscilla.

"So he's a political radical then." said Alfonso.

"Again politics hasn't been much of a motivation for the Ace of Spades. V was an anarchist but that doesn't mean the Ace of Spades is." said Priscilla who then explained, "Besides he seems to draw heavily from that movie. The graffiti on the walls of the coroner's office was used on posters and in the movie it's self. One seen apparently shows a little girl tagging a propaganda poster with that exact symbol only to be killed by a Secret Police who was killed by a mob."

"Was that rose from the movie?" asked Marco.

"Yes. In the movie a woman named Valerie Page grew them before she was arrested by the regime. She wrote letters to V when they were both detained before the movie at a detention camp." answered Priscilla.

"Why was she arrested?" asked Hilshire.

"Valerie was a lesbian and the fascist government re-criminalized homosexuality in Britain. They had already arrested her lover Ruth which had devastated her." answered Priscilla.

"What's a lesbian?" asked Angelica innocently.

"Love comes in many forms, Angelica." answered Claes.

"Hey if you're not quiet they'll find out we're listening to them." said Triela louder than she thought and a minute later the girls heard a throat being cleared and saw Hilshire looking right at them.

"We have every right to know what's going on!" snapped Triela at her handler.

"You girls know better than this." replied the German.

"Oh can it! The Ace of Spades beat and humiliated us in Milan and humiliated everybody again in the reserve! We want to bring him down as much as anybody!" countered Triela.

"Why do you always give me lip?" asked Hilshire.

"Because it's way too fun." answered Triela smiling.

"She has a point. Let them join us. Besides it'll save time explaining it later." said Lorenzo and the girls joined their handlers.

"Hello Jose." said Henrietta sitting next to her handler and still determined to defeat the Ace of Spades and make up for her earlier defeats.

"Hello Henrietta." replied Jose with a smile earning a disproving scowl from his brother.

"How much did you girls hear?" asked Jean not too pleased with the new additions to the discussion.

"Everything really." answered Claes as she and her 'sisters' looked at the picture of the Ace of Spades in his Guy Fawkes mask.

"This guy seems obsessed with this movie." said Triela thinking about Milan as she stared at the picture.

"It seems so since I doubt a revolution is in his agenda." said Priscilla.

"But the Ace of Spades usually disappears of the face of the Earth following an attack and since this new information has come up we can't rule it out." replied Olga.

"What ever the case Interpol has an active warrant for his arrest." replied Priscilla.

"So after we've captured him we'll hand the Ace of Spades to them." said Marco.

"Right but until then we'll have to play a waiting game. If he gathered information on the girls and might know they're cyborgs then there isn't much we can do until he moves first." said Lorenzo.

With that the meeting ended with the handlers and their cyborgs headed to the gun range.

* * *

><p>In Montalcino a meeting was getting ready to begin. Cristiano Savonrola was waiting at the home of his "nephew" Pinocchio while two body guards picked up the Scotsman he had talked to on the phone.<p>

Cristiano knew he was risking everything he worked for in the Republican Faction by doing this but it was the only way he could redeem himself for his failures but also knowing if this failed that would be it.

"Don't worry Uncle. I'm here in case he tries anything." said Pinocchio seeing the nervous look in the elder man's eyes.

Just then they two heard the door open and stood up to met their guest. He was an elderly white man in his late sixties with gray hair. About 6 foot even he was in good physical condition even though he walked with a cane. He wore an expensive Armani suit, smelled of expensive cologne, had a Rolex watch on his right wrist multiple rings on his fingers.

"You must be the man I talked to on the phone. My name is Cristiano Savonrola and his is my nephew Pinocchio." said the Padania extending his hand which their guest shook rather recurrently.

"Indeed. My name is Robert Bell." replied the Scot, "I want the boy gone. Only you and me or nothing."

"No! I will be part of this!" snapped the boy assassin wanting to help his uncle.

"You wouldn't last five minutes in a fight with him." laughed Bell..

"Go Pinocchio." interjected Cristiano.

"But uncle." begged Pinocchio but Cristiano wouldn't budge so he left.

"Can you really help us kill the Ace of Spades?" asked Cristiano.

"Yes." answered Bell, "But you can call him Peter Langsford since that is his name."

"Do you know him?" asked Cristiano surprised by this.

"Indeed. We have a past but that is not of importance right now." answered Bell.

"So then what do we do?" asked Cristiano.

"All we need to do is cause him to make a mistake." answered Bell.

"He doesn't do that very often." reminded Cristiano.

"True but I know how." said Bell smiling.

"How so?" asked Cristiano.

"In do time." answered Bell.

"So what will we do?" asked Cristiano.

"I'm assuming you have assassins under your command so send one and a talented one at that." answered Bell.

Cristiano thought for a minute of an assassin other than Pinocchio to send out.

"I'll send out Antonio Russo." said Cristiano.

"He better be good if you stand a chance against Peter." said Bell.

"You might recognize his moniker: The Serpent of Verona." replied Cristiano.

"Ah yes the one who bombed the Verona arena because he saw it as a sign of occupation by the government." said Bell.

"Yes. The very same." answered Cristiano, "He's been a Padania sympathizer since his early teens but it was in his late teens he began to work for us. That little stunt two years ago brought him to the attention of the government and we've been hidding him every since."

"Has he killed directly before?" asked Bell.

"Yes. He killed the software CEO that got his picture taken with Prime Minister Pisano eight months ago. I trust him." answered Cristiano.

"Perfect. He will do fine then." said Bell who stood up, "I must be leaving now."

The two men walked to the front door as Pinocchio caught up with them eager to know if he could help his uncle.

"Uncle, do you need me to help at all." asked the boy assassin.

"You'd just get in the way." answered Bell coldly.

"We're sending Antonio Russo after the Ace of Spades." added Cristiano.

"I told you, Cristiano, that you can call him Peter Langsford. That is his name." said Bell.

"How do you know that?" asked Pinocchio suspiciously.

"I know a lot about him" answered Bell, "I am the reason he became the Ace of Spades in the first place."

A/N: Well that's interesting as is the Peter's conversation with Francesca and his "interrogation" of Leonardo. If you noticed Peter said some interesting things when Francesca talked about the Croce Affair and when Leonardo offered him his wife a blonde girl popped into his head. Next time the Serpent of Verona meets the Ace of Spades plus a surprise and the plan to kill Langsford by Bell whose now working with the Republican Faction against him. Please review!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Here I return with chapter seven of "Wild Card". I hope you enjoy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

Outside an apartment in Rome a man sat in red his Ferrari California convertible.

"Maybe he won't move today." said the man to himself, "No. He goes out everyday so it's just a matter of time.

The man was Antonio Russo aka the "Serpent of Verona". With his wavy hair, pink blouse and red bell bottom jeans he looked like he had just walked right out of the 1970s. He was now tracking the Ace of Spades had spotted the Ace of Spades a few days before. He just needed the right time to strike. Just then the man walked out of his apartment walking in the rain to his car.

"Finally he's moving. I can finally end this waiting around which will no doubt please all the women of Rome." said Russo who viewed himself as a Casanova and God's gift to woman, "It's almost one and I've been waiting since eight."

The Ace of Spades jumped into his car and took off with Russo behind him.

"Let's see where's he's headed today." said Russo as he followed the Ace of Spades before the Brit stopped and parked his car at the Rome Opera House.

"Pagliacci huh? I never knew he saw so cultured." said Russo to know in particular as he watched the Ace of Spades buy a ticket and walk inside before emerging from his car and buy a ticket to head inside.

Russo went inside and sat down unable to find the Ace of Spades among the crowd before finally spotting him in a balcony seat.

"_I wonder how he afforded that?_" asked Russo to himself, "_Well he did work for that fascist group. He's probably still got their money to blow._"

The play began and went smoothly. At the end of the first act the performer playing Canio began to sing "Vesti la guibba". As he reached the famous lyrics of the song Russo looked over to the Ace of Spades.

"He's mouthing the words." said Russo to himself amazed as he watched the Ace of Spades mouthing the famous lyrics being sung on stage.

A small break followed were the Ace of Spades got a smoke outside aided by the end of the rain before returning and watching the second play. When it ended he stood up and applauded as Russo watched on. After the play the Ace of Spades got back in his car and drove off. It was getting late but luckily the streets weren't too congested because it was the weekend. The Ace of Spades stopped across the street from an apartment complex downtown and pulled out his phone to make sure this is the right place.

"Here we go." said Russo anticipating something big but after putting his phone away the Ace of Spades got out of his car and walked into an alley and just stood there.

"What the hell?" asked Russo irritated by the constant waiting The Ace of Spades was putting him through.

* * *

><p>A few streets over a car was headed to the apartment where the two men were staked out. It's driver was a brunette man and his passenger a brunette eleven year old girl with a violin case.<p>

"Are you ready Henrietta?" asked Jose as he turned a corner.

"Yes Jose." answered the cyborg.

"We've confirmed the targets are there. Fifteen Padania responsible for the recent attacks around Rome." said Jose.

"Do I take any alive?" asked Henrietta.

"No." answered Jose who continued, "We determined that while all of them are ethnic Italian only the three top members are nationals and the rest are diaspora so we can't afford mistakes especially when killing foreigners. The others are five Swiss, six French-four Corsican and two brothers from Nice, and the last one is Brazilian. We've already captured higher ranking members so there isn't a need to take any alive."

"I won't fail again Jose." replied the cyborg causing a ping in Jose's heart. He hated when Henrietta said anything like that in general but he knew where the word "again" came from.

"I told you already I don't blame for the Ace of Spades escaping. He just managed to get the better of us those two times." said Jose trying to reassure the girl.

Antonio Russo sat in his car when Jose and Henrietta arrived at the destination. He saw the Ace of Spades duck behind an alley immediately upon seeing the duo, watching them by peeking out behind the wall.

"That's weird." said Russo.

Jose and Henrietta headed to the door of the apartment but had a problem. Two large men were guarding the door.

"This is bad." said Jose ducking behind an alleyway with Henrietta.

"Who are they?" asked Henrietta.

"Two Padania. The one of the left is from Pisa and the other is from Bologna." answered Jose, "They're not really a threat but they won't let us in and if we kill them then we'll tip-off the others."

Russo watched what was happening and saw the Ace of Spades quickly headed back to his car and grabbed and umbrella then crossed the street and headed right to the two Padania guards.

"Jose, whose that?" asked Henrietta.

"I have no idea." answered Jose unable to see the man's face which was blocked by the umbrella.

"Excuse me but can I ask you're names." asked the Ace of Spades, "It's very important."

"My name's Christopher." answered the man from Pisa.

"And mine's Alberto." answered the man from Bologna.

"So it was your wives I was banging last night." said the Ace of Spades cocky.

"What!" yelled Christopher enraged by the comment.

"You don't know who you're talking to." added Alberto angry.

"You're talking to the man who screwed your wives." said the Ace of Spades smiling.

"You bastard." said Christopher.

"Let's get him." added Alberto and the two men took off chasing the Ace of Spades who ran the opposite direction of Jose and Henrietta.

"What's going on?" asked Henrietta confused.

"I don't know but let's not question it." answered Jose.

"Catch me if you can!" called the Ace of Spades looking back and seeing Jose and Henrietta running inside, "_You two own me for this._"

"Henrietta you take out the targets. I'll deal with any other Padania." said Jose

"Okay." replied Henrietta who then made her way to the apartment knocking on the door.

"Who is it?" asked a gruff sounding man inside.

"Excuse me but I'm lost. I was supposed to meet my uncle here but I'm from out-of-town." answered Henrietta once again using her innocent appearance to her advantage like she had done a few times before.

The man opened the door and as soon as he did Henrietta opened fire making quick work of the fifteen men.

"What the hell was that?" asked Alberto hearing the gunfire.

"I don't know but we better get back." answered Christopher and the two men headed back to the apartment while the Ace of Spades headed back to his car.

"What just happened?" asked a confused Russo to himself not understanding what he was seeing.

Christopher and Alberto ran up the stairs to see what was going on but ran into Jose who quickly opened fire. Christopher was hit in the chest and killed before he could draw his gun while Alberto managed to draw his gun only to be shot in the head.

"I did it Jose." said Henrietta running back to her handler.

"Good job." replied Jose smiling. He then called for a clean up crew to remove the bodies and left with the girl.

"I guess the rumors of child soldiers is true." said Russo watching the two leave.

Jose and Henrietta got into their car and took off with the Ace of Spades behind them and Russo behind him. They followed each other until Henrietta and Jose entered the Agency and which time the Ace of Spades took off with Russo behind him.

"Where the hell is he going?" asked Russo perplexed as he followed the Ace of Spades who seemed to be randomly driving around. Finally he stopped outside an abandoned factory on the outskirts of Rome.

"What can he be doing here?" asked Russo who waited until the Ace of Spades was inside before exiting his own car and quietly following him. Upon reaching the door, Russo squatted down and cracked the door slightly open.

"_No sign of him in here._" thought Russo as he looked around. Russo then quietly opened the door and crept inside but as soon as he passed by the door Russo was struck at the base of his skull and collapsed to the ground.

"What the-" wondered Russo who then looked up and saw the Ace of Spades standing behind with a sinister smile on his face and his steel asp in his right hand before losing conscientiousness.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked the still dazed Padania as he slowly came too. He stared around the empty room he was in. It was barren and the dim light above him barely provided light to the room. Russo tried to move and it was at this point he realized he was dangling above the ground. One end of a steel chain was tied to the wrists and the other tied to a hook above him.<p>

"So you've finally woken up then." came the voice of the Ace of Spades as he walked into the room with a cigarette in his mouth and his hands behind his back, "You've been out for several hours. Struggling will do you no blood good so don't bother."

"How did you know?" asked Russo.

"I knew the whole time. I was just waiting for the right moment to strike." answered the Ace of Spades with a sinister smile.

"I must admit anybody who could capture me must be good." said Russo.

"Are you important then?" asked the Ace of Spades.

"You joking." answered Russo who couldn't believe the Ace of Spades had never heard of him, "I'm the Serpent of Verona."

"Well I'm the Ace of Spades so if I haven't heard of you then you really aren't shit." replied the British man, "I've heard of Verona, that's the setting of _Romeo and Juliet_, but not the Serpent of Verona."

"I bombed the amphitheater in Verona." bragged Russo.

"I like the Ancient Greco-Roman culture." said the Ace of Spades with venom in his voice, "You were sent by the Republican Faction."

"I'm not telling you." said Russo.

"Please. You've told me you're from the north and you bragged about bombing a symbol of Rome just a minute ago. Plus, I know the government would send somebody much more capable after me than you." said the Ace of Spades, "The question is who from the Republican Faction sent you."

"I know but I know ways of getting information I want." said the Ace of Spades revealing a baseball bat hidden behind his back.

"I'm not talking." said Russo defiantly only to have the Ace of Spades strike him in the ribs forcefully.

"Now then." said the Ace of Spades but Russo remained defiant.

"Bite me." said Russo causing the Ace of Spades to smirk then continuously strike him fiercely for the next fifteen minutes leaving the man beaten, battered and bloody before stopping when he hadn't gotten the response he wanted.

"You've been trained to withstand torture." said the Ace of Spades who then left only to return a minute later with a cinder block tied to another steel chain in his hands and his katana now on his left hip.

"What are you going to do with that?" asked Russo.

The Ace of Spades didn't answer instead he pulled out a remote from his right pocket and with a gentle push of a button sent Russo up a few feet. He then tied the end of the cinder block to Russo's ankles before lowering him down and stood on the cinder block.

"Last chance." said the Ace of Spades.

"I'm not talking." answered Russo to which the Ace of Spades pushed the button again except this time with more force. The hook again pulled him skyward but this time he didn't go as far but found himself in extreme pain.

"You seen the hook has incredible force pulling you up but my weight now added to the cinder block is preventing it from doing so resulting in the same effect as a medieval torture rack." explained the Ace of Spades, "It's only a matter of whether your hips or shoulders give out first."

"You bastard!" spat Russo who then screamed out in pain but after nearly ten minutes he finally broke.

"It was Cristiano Savonrola." cried the Padania.

"That makes sense since it was his comrades in Milan that I killed and who tried to ambush at the nature reserve." said the Ace of Spades.

"He and a battalion of Padania just took up temporary residence at a large house outside of town." continued Russo.

"So they've come for me." mused the Ace of Spades, "That will at least save me the time of looking form them."

"Cristiano didn't want to but the Scot made him." confessed Russo.

"What Scot?" asked the Ace of Spades now his attention fully on this question.

"His surname is Bell." answered Russo to which the Ace of Spades laughed.

"Fate has smiled upon me! Now glorious fortune!" cried out the Ace of Spades happily.

"So will you let me go?" asked Russo.

"No." answered the Ace of Spades who watched a for few more minutes until the pressure finally became too much and Russo's arms ripped out at the shoulders and his legs at the hips. He cried out in pain for a minute before the Ace of Spades severed his head with his katana killing Russo.

"This is bloody beautiful luck. After ten years Bell comes to me." said the Ace of Spades to himself who decided to do a little photography before he left.

* * *

><p>Outside of Rome the Padania who accompanied Cristiano from the north were making preparations for who ever they were supposed to be preparing for.<p>

"Sir we're almost done. This place will more impenetrable than a medieval castle." reported one of the Padania.

"Good. Let's try to finish by tonight." said Cristiano and with that the Padania left as Robert Bell made his arrival.

"This better be perfect." said Bell as he looked around at the men.

"It is but what exactly is this for?" asked Cristiano not to pleased with being kept out of the dark by Bell who answered his question with a question.

"Have you heard from Russo?" asked the Scotsman.

"No yet." answered Cristiano.

"Check you're phone." demanded Bell and Cristiano did finding no evidence of Russo contacting him.

"Nothing." replied Cristiano.

"Check you're email then." said Bell and Cristiano did finding an email from Russo's account with "Robert Bell", Ashford", "17 February, 2001", "Meadows" and "Vendetta" in the subject.

"Good Lord." said Cristiano in shock as he opened the email and was horrified by its content while Bell looked in to see for himself.

Attached were five pictures: the first was Russo's severed arms hanging from the hook attached to the ceiling, the second was Russo's severed legs attached to the cinder block, the third was his torso with an Ace of Spades playing card on it, the fourth was Russo's severed head on the machine controlling the hook with his eyes still open and giving a haunting glare and the last one was of the face of the Ace of Spades giving a deadly glare with his a sadistic smile on his face.

"The only verdict is a vengeance. A vendetta." said Bell repeating the sentence which made up the entire body of the email.

"So that's him then." said Cristiano seeing the face of the Brit for the first time.

"Indeed." replied Bell who added laughing, "Talk about if looks could kill."

"I fail to see the humor in this situation." said Cristiano.

"I knew this would happen. I knew Russo would be not match for the Ace of Spades and would die a horrible death though Peter out did himself here. I wanted Peter to know I was here and judging by the abuse Russo went through I've no doubt he was tortured. The fact Peter knows I'm here is exactly what I wanted to happen." explained Bell.

"You sent my subordinate to die because you wanted him to know you were here." said Cristiano now angry with Bell.

"Human life means nothing. In this world only money and power are really important." replied Bell.

"How dare you." said Cristiano seething.

"You don't get it do you." said Bell, "Peter wants my head on a pike. His desire for revenge is so great his emotions will outweigh his judgment. If Russo told him we're here like I hoped then he'll coming charging into our trap guns blazing only to be ambushed and brought down."

"Good plan but I don't like what you did. Not only did you sacrifice a comrade but you're playing game behind our back." said Cristiano.

"Call it what you will but after he's dead you'll be thanking me." said Bell who turned to leave the room, "By the way, you can catch him but only I get to kill him."

* * *

><p>At a park in Rome one Francesca Verchetti stood waiting. She had been called by Peter the day before who told her to meet him at the entrance to the park today.<p>

"Sorry to keep you waiting." said Peter as he approached Francesca from her right.

"No problem so let's just get to business." replied Francesca.

"Not here. I have somewhere I want to take you." said Peter who then headed off into the park with Francesca behind him.

"So the Straits of Messina bridge project might finally get a financial boost and get going again." said Francesca, "And of course Padania supporters have called it a socialist re-distribution of wealth."

"And you know, just as I do, that's total bollocks. Padania are supporters are capitalists who feel overtaxed by the government especially when it comes to the Southern half of the country. Nowadays anybody who feels overtaxed will use the socialist card. Over taxation does occur but people use the socialist card too often. Calling this government socialist is totally ludicrous. This government only protects it's self at the expense of its own people." said Peter as the duo reached their destination.

"This is the exact spot where Lauro and Elsa de Sica were found dead." said Peter.

"So that explains why you brought us here." replied Francesca, "So what did you find out from the coroner?"

"The girls are bloody cyborgs." answered Peter, "Their bodies are mostly machine and they're apparently pumped full with a cocktail of drugs called 'conditioning'. It sounds like a brainwashing tactic to me." answered Peter.

"My own government is turning little girls into cyborg killing machines." said Francesca shocked before asking, "So did you find out what happened?"

"Murder-suicide." answered Peter, "Based on ballistics, the bullets found, and gunpowder burns on her hands there's no doubt. They only question is why."

"Christ only knows." said Francesca who then remembered, "I did find out some information you'd be very interested while we're on the topic."

"And what is that?" asked Peter.

"I found out the backgrounds of the girls under the control of the Agency." answered Francesca, "It was actually not that difficult to find. I also found out which adult they're under though that was more tricky and I also discovered they changed the girls names so they can't be pinned to the government assassin business. I guess it's their attempt at transparency."

"Giving out just enough information to satisfy any questions while keeping secret the explosive truth through lies, half-truths and pseudonyms." mused Peter, "Let's hear it."

"The first girl to fall victim to the Agency was named Angelina Costa." began Francesca, "She lived in down in Bari with her family and her home was close to the Adriatic sea. When she was ten years old her father, Dominic Costa, tried to run her over to collect her life insurance."

"Was he in debt?" asked Peter who was now smoking a cigarette.

"It seems he has a gambling problem and owned the mafia big money." answered Francesca, "She was taken in by the Agency and was re-named Angelica. Her "handler", as the adults in charge of the cyborgs are called, is Marco Toni."

"That' s one." said Peter.

"The second girl was Aisha Saleem." said Francesca.

"I know which one that is." said Peter.

"She's from Tunis and I'm guessing she was a practicing Sunni Muslim before she was captured." replied Francesca.

"Sunni Islam is the major religion in Tunisia." pointed out Peter.

"You are correct." replied Francesca, "At thirteen she was abducted by the Naples mafia and snuck to Amsterdam for use in a snuff film."

"My God." said Peter, "Such a young girl put through that."

"Yup." agreed Francesca, "She was rescued however by a Europol office named Victor Hartmann."

"How became her handler under the pseudonym Hilshire once she became a cyborg." said Peter.

"Right again." replied Francesca, "I can't find any European heritage in her so I'm guessing her hair and eyes were altered by the doctors at the Agency."

"Probably to conceal her identity." said Peter, "She one of the three I first encountered in Milan."

"The third girl to undergo the transformation was a girl from Stockholm named Fleda Claes Johansson. Her father was a professor at Stockholm University."

"So how did she end up at the Agency?" asked Peter.

"She was born with multiple scoliosis and needed lots of treatment. She was sent to Italy but after her father died of a stroke the Agency moved in and took her." answered Francesca, "She was originally assigned to Raballo but now it seems she is the only one without a handler."

"She must have been the older girl at the reserve who tried to lure me in and I'm guessing Angelica was the younger one." said Peter.

"The fourth girl was born Marianne Marie-Josephine Rousseau in the city of Reims, France in the Champagne-Ardenne region to the northeast of Paris." began Francesca, "Marianne was born with severe birth defects that kept her bed ridden most of her early life. On her eleventh birthday she signed over to the Social Welfare Agency and she is the cyborg of Jean Croce."

"So that must be the blonde with the bob cut I first encountered in Milan." said Peter.

"The funny thing is after she was turned into a cyborg she was re-named Rico." said Francesca.

"Well she doesn't dress effeminate so maybe they want people to think she's a boy." proposed Peter.

"Could be." shrugged Francesca, "The fifth girl is a real tragedy. Her name is Isabella Colombo and her family were the targets of a brutal home invasion. Her family was slaughtered and she was raped around their corpses. She was left in a horrid condition and quickly taken by the Agency who made her one of there killers. She was re-named Henrietta and serves Jose Croce."

"_So he's the one hanging on to the past._" said Peter to himself remembering the photo of Enrica, "She was the last one from Milan."

"Then there was Lorelei Henning aka Elsa de Sica." began Francesca staring at the ground, "She was from Hanover, Germany and was transferred to the Agency after the treatment wasn't effective."

"What treatment?" asked Peter.

"She had leukemia." answered Francesca reluctantly as Peter felt his heart drop, "The chemotherapy wasn't working because the cancer was discovered too late. Then she came to Rome, was turned into a cyborg and put under the command of Lauro de Sica."

"And we both know how that went." said Peter as both of then looked at the ground.

"They also got another girl." said Francesca, "Her name is Gabrielle Perez. She lived in Barcelona with her family until here parents were killed in a house fire. Her and her older brother Ferdinand lived as street orphans and I found out they were busted for stealing food."

"That brings back memories." said Peter.

"Then a few months ago, shortly after her twelfth birthday, her and her brother were attacked by a gang. Ferdinand was beaten to death while Gabrielle was put into a coma. Then the Agency got her." finished Francesca.

"No new name or handler?" asked Peter.

"Not yet." answered Francesca, "It seems she hasn't gotten that far in her recovery yet but a possible handler has been chosen. His name is Bernardo Clemente. He's from Novara in the Piedmont region up north but has worked loyally against the Padania. He worked for a branch of intelligence in Piedmont before joining the agency."

"I'm guessing you've heard what I did to the Serpent of Verona." said Peter.

"You didn't show any mercy." replied Francesca.

"He told me who sent him." said Peter now flashing a large smile.

"Who?" asked Francesca interested.

"Cristiano Savonarola and a Scotsman named Robert Bell." said Peter barely able to maintain his ecstasy.

"You've got to be freaking kidding me." said Francesca amazed by this revelation.

"Nope." replied Peter, "He's come to me. He, Cristiano and a battalion of Padania are held up in a house just outside of town."

"Just be careful Peter." warned Francesca.

"Why?" asked the man.

"If he's held up there he's probably planning something. You might be walking into a trap. Don't be the fly that walks right into the spider web." warned Francesca.

"If I'm going down then I'm going down in a blaze of glory." replied Peter.

"I hate it when you talk like that." said Francesca.

"You know my revenge is my life." said Peter.

"Just plan it out before you attack." pleaded Francesca.

"Okay." agreed Peter who already knew what he had to do.

* * *

><p>At the Social Welfare Agency everybody was gathered, along with the girls who were rarely allowed to partake in the intimate knowledge of a mission due to their past encounters with the Ace of Spades, as they reviewed the death of Antonio Russo.<p>

"Man he really didn't hold back on this." said Giorgio as he looked at the picture of Russo's severed torso.

"He gets joy out of killing. People like that don't deserve to be on the same streets as decent people." said Jose disgusted by the pictures.

"Not to mention the countless terrorist acts he's perpetrated." added Jean.

"Wasn't this right after your mission Jose?" asked Marco noting how close the similarities in time was.

"Yeah but I doubt it's connected." answered Jose not knowing how wrong he was.

"No matter we can't fail again. Section 1 is already having a field day with our last two disastrous." said Lorenzo interjecting into the conversation.

"I wonder why he kills?" asked Claes seemingly out of no where, "The has to be a reason."

"The reason is he's a sadistic killer with no regard for human life." answered Hilshire who, like everybody else, was getting sick of constantly being played by the Ace of Spades.

"For once this idiot is right." agreed Triela though her way of doing so didn't really please the German.

Just then a knock came at the front door of the Agency surprising everybody.

"Who could that be?" asked Priscilla.

"You didn't order pizza again Alfonso?" asked Olga.

"No and it was an all night assignment. We were hungry and we didn't have any food around." answered Alfonso.

"I'll see who it is." said Amadeo who returned a minute later with a shocked look on his face, "Guys, the Ace of Spades is here."

"What do you mean he's here?" asked Jean.

"He means I popped by for little visit." answered the Ace of Spades as he walked into the room.

A/N: How's that for an ending? Yes, Antonio Russo was a plot device I used to advance the story line . A trap is set and the climatic final battle is just around the corner. I put in the girl's pasts to provide a little more background into his past (an imaginary cookie to anybody who rightly guessed Gabrielle Perez is Beatrice.) and to help set the stage for the next chapter. Before I forget Rico's given name, Marianne, is not pronounced the same in English. Go to Google translate, set it to translate from English to French then type in Marianne for the French pronunciation which would be the correct one in this instance. Interesting fact: Marianne is also the name of the national embodiment of France tracing back to the French Revolution and representing justice and liberty. Next chapter will cover the background of Peter Langsford. The question will be answered as the story of how the Ace of Spades was born is revealed. The only thing is I won't have that up for six weeks exactly due to scheduling. I hope you hang on because next chapter will be important. Please review!


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: Here I return after my hiatus with chapter eight of "Wild Card". This is probably the most important chapter today as it explains the life of Peter Langsford and what led him to become the Ace of Spades which will be told largely through flashback. I can't wait anymore so here we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

The mood in the meeting room had gone from fairly calm to incredible tense in a matter of seconds. The Ace of Spades had boldly walked into the Social Welfare Agency and now had more guns pointed at him then he could count.

"Drop the guns okay." said the Ace of Spades casually, "We all know I could still get out of here in one piece. I'm 2-0 against you guys."

"I don't know why you're here but you saved us the hassle of looking for you." said Jean wishing he could just pull the trigger.

"You were looking for me?" asked the Ace of Spades with mock surprise, "I'm so touched."

"Drop it!" yelled Jose aiming right at the Brit's head.

"Alright then." replied the Ace of Spades, "I came here to propose a truce."

"Why should we believe you?" asked Hilshire.

"I understand your uneasiness but I have a legitimate reason." answered the Ace of Spades, "I have recently discovered that a man from my past named Robert Bell has recently teamed with the Padania, who have no love lost for me at all after Milan, to bring about my death. The enemy of my enemy is my friend. "

"You killed the Padania then attacked us." spat Triela with no love lost for the Ace of Spades herself or from her sisters.

"You got in my way." said the Ace of Spades shrugging.

"You butchered the fascist group that hired you in Milan." said Jean.

"True, but they were fascists." argued the Ace of Spades, "You're grandfather was an anti-fascist partisan and my grandfather, who I'm named after and greatly admired, fought in the infantry. He landed at Normandy on D-day and liberated the Bergen-Belsen concentration camp. I'd expect you to be the last person to bitch about dead fascists. I told you this in the nature reserve."

"How do you know that?" asked Jose.

"I know plenty of things." answered the Brit smirking, "By the way you can call me Peter Langsford since that is my name."

"Okay, then Peter maybe you'll recall the coroner you killed?" asked Hilshire.

"Indeed I do, Herr Hartmann." answered Langsford again smirking, " I killed him because I needed answers and while I despise torture it was necessary here."

"You really like that Guy Fawkes movie." noted Olga.

"Indeed thought while I enjoyed the political thrills I personally was draw too it more for the revenge aspect." replied Peter, "I think revenge can be a good thing at times. Sure it can be bad but other times it is justice. Look at Saddam, his trail and execution could be called revenge but remember he used poison gas on his own people including a deliberate attempt of ethnic cleansing against the Kurdish people. His death was not revenge it was justice as was the crusade by V, same with Charles Bronson's character Paul Benjamin from the _Death Wish_ trilogy, the character of Travis Bickle from _Taxi Driver_, the New York subway vigilante Bernie Geotz and of course Batman. They don't sit and mope they take action. A course I've followed myself."

"Revenge solves nothing." said Jose causing Peter to laugh.

"Okay there Hajime." laughed Peter who then saw the blank faces and explained, "It's from an anime."

"Look I don't know how you came across this view-" began Jose.

"But an eye for an eye makes the whole world blind." finished Peter mockingly before adding coldly, "That's totally bollocks. The world isn't black and white. You can't say that unless you've been in that type of predicament. When the justice system has its hands tied there is no other alternative."

"I've been in that position." replied Jose looking at Jean.

"Right when you're family were killed by the Padania." said Peter, "It seems your brother is proactive in trying to get them justice and if you really let go your would try to clone your sister."

"What is he talking about Jose?" asked Henrietta confused by this statement while Jean smirked.

"It's nothing Henrietta." answered Jose who quickly wanted to change the subject.

"Do you really expect us to trust you?" asked Ferro not backing down an inch from the Ace of Spades.

"I'm not surprised you don't and frankly being slightly suspicious can be a good thing because you never know when somebody turn Brutus on you." answered Peter.

"How do you know this Bell guy if he even exists?" asked Marco.

"Not only does he exist but he is the reason I became the Ace of Spades." answered Peter who then sat down in a nearby chair, took out a cigarette, lit it, and took a drag before adding, "To understand what happened and how I got here today you must understand the story of me."

"We don't have time for your life story." said Ferro intently.

"Well you don't have a choice." replied Peter, "Of course to understand me you must understand my parents. My father was born Alexander Richard Langsford in Bristol, England on 1 October 1953. He was a hard-working man who believed in earning everything in life which frankly I agree with. He attended Bristol University to work construction. A supporter of the Conservative Party he left Bristol which, until recent gains by the Liberal Democrats, had been largely Labour and moved to the Conservative stronghold of Kent where he lived in the city of Ashford. My mother was born Marianne Katherine Mason in Southampton, England on 8 March 1952. She was a kindhearted woman with a strong sense of caring and totally selfless. She attended the University of Southampton and became an accountant. Unlike my father mother was a member of Labour. On 10 August 1977 both of my parents were in London..."

* * *

><p>"Oh poppycock." sighed Marianne Mason as she exited the store. Taking a trip to London she had decided to buy a few items but now it was raining and she didn't have an umbrella, "I guess I'll have to get wet. This will teach me to watch the news for the bloody weather before I go out."<p>

As Marianne left the store she picked up her pace her black hair and olive-green coat being drenched by the rain. As she moved one of the bags began to fall and while she kept it from hitting the ground she adverted her eyes for long enough to bump into somebody.

"I'm terribly sorry." said Marianne as she fell to the ground and grabbed the bags. When she went to get up the man had his hand extended.

"It's quite alright." said the man as he smiled at her then helped her to her feet.

"Can I ask what your name is?" asked Marianne as she felt her cheeks burn from blushing.

"My name is Alexander Langsford." answered the man, "And might I ask what your name is?"

"I'm Marianne Mason." answered the woman.

* * *

><p>"That's so sweet." said Angelica enjoying the romance of the story so far.<p>

"My parents began dating and in 1980 my mother moved to Ashford and moved in with my father. It was a middle class home, two floors, three bedroom, kitchen, living room, basement, nice backyard. Two years later they were engaged but the marriage would have to wait.

* * *

><p>"Please reconsider what you're doing Alexander." begged Marianne as for her fiancee to reconsider his decision.<p>

"Right now the Argentine Army is occupying the Falklands while the National Reorganization Process mastermind the whole thing." replied Alexander full of nationalist pride, "I cannot stand by and let this happen."

"This is war Alexander!" cried Marianne on the verge of breaking down, "I love you and don't want to lose you."

"It'll be fine." said Alexander calmly as he squatted down and comforted his love before holding her in his arms."

"Please don't go." cried Marianne.

"I have to." said Alexander before kissing her one last time and leaving.

* * *

><p>"While he clearly survived or else you wouldn't be here." said Alfonso.<p>

"Off course. He and mother were married in 1983 and on 20 September 1985 I was born their only child." replied Peter who added solemnly, "But he was different."

"How so?" asked Jean.

"He developed PTSD as a result of the war and whenever somebody mentioned it he always changed the subject." answered Peter, "He jumped at everything then one day he fell off a ladder while cleaning the gutters and broke his neck. The reason was he heard a plane over head and mistook it for an Argentine war plane. While he regained the ability to walk his injury left him unemployed. He went on disability but the welfare program in the UK had been cut by Conservative government under Thatcher who opposed the welfare state. My father became disillusioned and dropped his support for the Conservative party. Soon after we had to sell our home and move into a small apartment. Dad was prescribed Vicodin for his injury and combined that with a drinking problem. He spent his whole day sitting on the couch, popping pills, getting drunk and yelling at the Television."

* * *

><p>"Look mummy I'm drummer." said a three-year old Peter as he banged on a pot with a wooden spoon while his mother finished making dinner.<p>

"You're a regular Ringo Starr." said his mother as she smiled at him.

"Who's he mummy?" asked Peter.

"He was the drummer for a famous band called the Beatles but you would recognize him as the narrator for "Thomas and Friends" honey. That's the person whose voice you here but you never see." answered his mother.

"I love Thomas!" cried Peter happily.

"I know dear how can you please get your father for dinner." replied Marianne.

"Okay." said Peter who got up and headed for the living room of the apartment.

"_In international news, the University of California, Los Angels held the second United States Presidential election between the Republican and former Vice President George H.W. Bush and Democrat and former Massachusetts Governor Micheal Dukakis. This over course come eight days after the Vice Presidential debates between Republican Dan Quayle and Democrat Lloyd Bentsen where Mr. Quayle compared himself to former President John F. Kennedy causing Senator Bentsen to reply "Senator, you're no Jack Kennedy". This debates will be crucial with election under a month and-_" blared the television as Peter entered the living room while his dad drunkenly watched the BBC.

"Oh blowout out your ass you damn wanker." spat a drunken Alexander at the television.

"Dad. Mum says it's time for dinner." said Peter approaching his father.

"Great now I get to taste the crap she's serving tonight. I hope it's at least edible and not rubbish like she tried to serve yesterday." said Alexander as he staggered to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>"Wow, he turned from Prince Charming into a jerk." noted Olga.<p>

"I told he was never the same." said Peter, "What was worse was the abuse wasn't just verbal."

* * *

><p>"You cheating whore!" yelled Alexander as he slapped Marianne across the face, "Who are you fucking? Is it the neighbor, a co-worker, your boss or just some stranger on the street?"<p>

"I'm not cheating on you!" cried back Marianne as she held her stinging face.

"Then why the hell do you dress so slutty?" yelled Alexander his breath reeking of alcohol.

"I'm not!" shot back Marianne wearing a white blouse and a black skirt that run to her knees.

"Why were you out so late?" asked Alexander still irate.

"I told you I was working late today several times this morning." replied Marianne scared as Alexander grabbed her by the hair.

"I swear to God if you're lying then you'll be a dead whore!" yelled Alexander as he threw his wife to the ground.

"Mummy!" cried out the five-year old Peter who had been watching the scene he had become all too familiar with when he ran to his mother.

"Stay out of this!" yelled Alexander as he back hand slapped his son.

"Don't hit him!" cried out Marianne now more worried about Peter than herself.

"Shut up!" yelled Alexander again striking his wife in the face.

* * *

><p>"That's awful." said Priscilla touched by the story as she thought of the girls especially Rico.<p>

"The abuse never ended but I found away to deal with it." replied Peter.

"How?" asked Jose.

* * *

><p>After his father had passed out drunk and with his mother sobbing in her room Peter snuck outside undetected. He headed to the park where he found himself alone and he liked to go after his parents fought. He found a secluded area and began sobbing himself when a Hawfinch landed in front of him.<p>

"Hello." said Peter picking the bird up. At first he held the bird gently in his hands but as time went on his mind headed back to his father and soon filled him. The five-year old then ripped the wings off the bird and threw the body to the ground before stomping on it for a minute killing it.

* * *

><p>"That's screwed up." said Amadeo.<p>

"I know." replied Peter calmly, "It's also the sign of a future serial killer which I am. The reason I did it was because I had no control in my own life so this allowed me to control the lives of other creatures. I was there God. I had the control that I was missing in my home life."

"Which is where your sadistic side comes from." said Marco.

"Correct." said Peter, "My dysfunctional family life continued until 23 January 1992 when my father died. He played Russian roulette with his life every time he mixed alcohol and Vicodin it was that day it finally caught up to him. Frankly, I think he wanted to die. I think my father had grown sick of life and lost the will to live. He was trying to kill himself by mixing those things and he finally did it."

"That's deep." said Giorgio.

"I always hated my father and I never cried at his funeral. But now that I've matured and look at it differently I no longer hate him but instead I pity him. My father was a broken shell of a man and it's sad he fell as far and hard as he did."

"That's actually really mature." noted Hilshire.

"Things were okay for the next three years." began Peter, "But then in 1995 things took a turn for the worse."

* * *

><p>"I'm home!" called a ten-year old Peter as he returned from school only to find his home empty. He had come to expect this since his mother had begun working longer hours to earn more money to keep the two of them afloat but today he heard crying from his mother's bedroom and went to investigate.<p>

"Mum, what's wrong?" asked Peter as he entered the bedroom and found his mother on her bed sobbing.

"It's nothing hon." replied Marianne trying to reassure he son.

"Bollocks." said Peter easily seeing through the haze.

"Watch your tongue mister." admonished his mother, "You're too smart not to see what's going on so I'll be honest. I got medical tests back from the doctor's today and I have leukemia."

"No!" cried out Peter horribly distressed by the news.

"I'm not sure how much longer I have but don't worry about me." said Marianne comforting her son.

* * *

><p>"How sad." said Henrietta as Peter's story got sadder and sadder.<p>

"My mother was forced to quit her job due to her ailing health and we found ourselves deeper and poverty. Sure things picked up under Blair but still we had little. There was times I had to steal food to feed us." said Peter, "After that news I stopped caring about anything else and soon began fighting at school and earned the reputation of a juvenile delinquent cutting class and getting into fights. Then I met her..."

* * *

><p>"Are you paying attention Mr. Langsford?" asked a familiar voice causing the twelve-year-old Peter to pull his head off his desk and look at the girl in front of him. Her name was Elizabeth Meadows and she was the Class Captain and the daughter of a local shop owner who Peter had stolen food from before to feed himself and his mother. Being a straight A student and often butted heads with Peter. Her blonde hair ran to her shoulders while her dark blue eyes stared at the boy.<p>

"Not really." answered Peter who tried to go back to sleep.

"We're talking about our religious studies so maybe to care to join us." said Elizabeth obviously not pleases with Peter.

"I don't believe in God." replied Peter, "You can if you please but don't force it down my throat."

"This class is still required." said Elizabeth.

"I don't really give a fuck." spat Peter who stormed off. The teacher called the Principal but when the bell rang for lunch Elizabeth went to find him and after a few searching heard the Rolling Stones being played from an abandoned house. She went inside and found Peter sitting next to the radio drinking a beer.

"I found you now you're coming back to school." said Elizabeth who wouldn't accept no for an answer.

"Make me." replied Peter defiantly.

"Why must you be so rebellious?" asked Elizabeth clearly feed up with Peter's attitude.

"You wouldn't understand." answered Peter who took a drink from his beer.

"Try me." said Elizabeth as she sat across from him as Peter handed a beer can out to her.

"Peter we're way too young to be drinking." admonished Elizabeth.

"Fine but unless you drink I'm not talking." replied Peter and after a minute Elizabeth took the beer and began to nurse it feeling guilty as she did so but soon was overcome with emotion as Peter regaled his life story to her.

"I'm so sorry Peter. I had no idea." said Elizabeth at a loss for words.

"Well I don't need your pity." said Peter pridefully.

"It's not pity it's empathy." replied Elizabeth before asking, "If your father was an alcoholic then why do you drink?"

"My father was a fuck up so it's not like I can amount to anything." answered Peter.

"That's not true. You can overcome your past if try." said Elizabeth, "Think of a rainy day: If you say to yourself a rainy day will be boring then it will but you can have fun on a rainy day."

"I never thought of it like that." admitted Peter as Elizabeth too a swig of beer now beginning to show the signs of being buzzed.

"You're the first person to believe in me beside my mother." said Peter who then kissed Elizabeth on the lips, "Thank you."

"It's okay Peter." said Elizabeth as Peter began to cry overcome by emotion, "I want to help you and make you feel good Peter."

"I know a way we can both feel good." said Peter now slightly nervous.

* * *

><p>"What happened?" asked Alfonso eager anticipating what came next.<p>

"Me and her made love right there in that abandoned house." answered Peter, "It was both of our first times and it was magical."

"That's so sweet." said Priscilla who had become emotionally attached to the story.

"If you remember they were only thirteen." said Jean bringing their ages up.

"And we paid the price." said Peter, "As a result of that Elizabeth became pregnant with my child."

"This story has more twists than the autobahn." said Hilshire.

"It must not have gone over well." added Olga.

"That's an understatement." laughed Peter, "The Class Captain gets knocked up at thirteen by the juvenile delinquent stirred things up. Of course my mom was disappointed in me but Elizabeth's father wanted my headed on a pike.

"What did you do?"asked Angelica.

"We decided to keep the baby and I stood up and took responsibility." answered Peter, "After Elizabeth explained things to her folks they gave me a chance and gave me a job working in the shop."

* * *

><p>"Listen up Peter." began Mr. Meadows, "You are here to work not goof off. I expect you on time, no slacking and if anything goes missing you're the first person I'm searching."<p>

"I understand sir." replied Peter who went to work.

* * *

><p>"School must have been tough for Elizabeth." said Triela only imagining the hassle she could have gone through.<p>

"It was." said Peter.

"Oh shoot." sighed Elizabeth as she tried to bend over. She was headed to class but dropped her books and was now trying to pick them up though her protruding stomach complicated this.

"Well look at this the slut dropped her books." came the voice as two boys stood in front of her.

"You know this isn't her first time on her knees." said the other boy.

"Why don't you find something more constructive to do?" asked Elizabeth out of patience with the two.

"No way whore." said the first.

"We won't listen to a slut like you." added the second.

"Then maybe you'll listen to me." came Peter's voice as he snuck up behind the two.

"Hey Peter." said the first boy now realizing he was in shit deep.

"We didn't mean any of that-" began the other before Peter punched him in the face then quickly punched the other in the side of the head and didn't stop until teachers pulled him off.

* * *

><p>"That's actually pretty gallant." said Jose still not trusting of Peter but couldn't deny that.<p>

"I'm not really a big fan of chivalry, frankly I more support woman's liberation, but I did what I had to do." replied Peter, "I did get better. Elizabeth introduced me to judo, Japanese culture, opera, politics, and Shakespeare. The judo helped me fight while the rest helped my escape my father's shadow."

"So back to your child." said Ferro still not totally trusting Langsford herself.

"Our daughter was born on 19 May 1998 and we named her Caitlin Marianne Meadows. Pretty obvious who came up with her middle name and her given name." said Peter, "I dropped out of school to work full time and earn more money after she was born and spent ever moment I could with her and her mother. In her spare time Elizabeth did tutor me so I would be slightly educated. "

"That's nice." noted Rico as Peter grabbed the dog tags around his neck and held them in his hands.

"Gave these to me as a Christmas gift." he said with sadness in his eyes.

* * *

><p>"Hi honey." said Elizabeth as she entered the shop her parents owned and found her lover stacking shelves.<p>

"Hello Elizabeth." said Peter who then kissed Elizabeth, "Man, people are freaking over this Y2K shit. It's all a bunch of bollocks."

"People believe what they please." replied Elizabeth, "I have a gift for you."

"What?" asked Peter as the blonde pulled out dog tags from her pocket.

"I know your grandfather fought in WWII so I got these custom-made for you." answered Elizabeth, "It's the name you share plus his outfit. Now you'll have something to remember him by."

"I love it honey. Thank you so much." said Peter who then hugged Elizabeth.

"I have another surprise." said Elizabeth, "Caitlin said her first words today."

"What were they?" asked Peter.

"Daddy." answered Elizabeth and Peter found himself fighting back tears.

* * *

><p>"That's so sweet." said Priscilla.<p>

"My life was perfect." said Peter, "I was happy than ever and little did Elizabeth know I was saving up some of the money I was earning at work for an engagement ring."

"That's pretty mature since you were only fourteen." said Alfonso.

"Sixteen is the legal age with parental consent, same in Italy." said Peter, "I wanted to make an honest woman out of her. Then things took an unexpected turn."

* * *

><p>"Were is he?" asked Elizabeth. It was 23 June 2000 and Peter had left earlier after a phone call and left for the hospital hours ago but hadn't been heard from in hours. It was getting dark and Elizabeth was worrying.<p>

"It's okay dear." said her mother, "Your father is calling the hospital now."

"I know why we haven't seen Peter." said Elizabeth's father after hanging up the phone, "His mother died from can cancer this morning."

"I'm going to find him." said Elizabeth determined as she grabbed jacket, "Peter needs me now.

"I hope he's right." said Elizabeth anxiously as she headed to Peter's home hoping to find the boy still alive and not hanging from the ceiling. Luckily, he was there alone on his bed but okay.

"Peter." said Elizabeth softly as she entered the room.

"I want to be alone." said Peter through sobs.

"Let me help you." said Elizabeth sitting on his bed, "I did five years ago and I want to now."

" My mother is dead." said Peter after several more minutes of sobbing until he was all cried out.

"How you feeling?" asked Elizabeth trying to help Peter anyway she could.

"It sucks." answered Peter, "The only person who I've been able to count on my entire life is gone. Why is it always me?"

"It's not always you Peter." said Elizabeth now brushing his hair, "It happens to other too but they don't have me. I'll always be her for you no matter what."

"I love you." said Peter as he smiled and kissed Elizabeth.

* * *

><p>"How romantic." said Priscilla who had really become caught up in the story.<p>

"It has all the makings of a romantic movie." added Olga.

"I moved in with the Meadows after her death and things were good." began Peter, "Then two months later..."

* * *

><p>"Thank you for the help." said the elderly woman as she Peter loaded her bags into her car. It was mid-August 2000 and with the heat Peter made sure to help this woman though he'd done it no matter the weather.<p>

"No probably ma'am." replied Peter, "Just make sure to stay hydrated today."

As Peter went back into the store a group of men followed him. Peter got back behind the counter before he realized they were there.

""Oh hello." greeted Peter, "Can I help you?"

"Where is mister Meadows?" asked the leader of the group. They were all big men and their leader had disgust in his voice. One thing was sure: these men weren't the type you messed with.

"Mr. Meadows." called Peter suspicious of the men.

"What is it Peter?" asked Elizabeth's father casually before he saw the men and took on a sour disposition.

"Nice to see you again." said the leader like a shark that smelled blood.

"Let's talk in the back." said Elizabeth's father and they vanished into the back only for the men to leave without a word.

"Who were they?" asked Peter.

"Never mind." said Elizabeth's father who added, "Buts let's keep their appearance between us."

* * *

><p>"Who were they?" asked Rico.<p>

"I wasn't sure." answered Peter, "But they kept coming for six months. Then came 17 February 2001."

* * *

><p>"Man it's getting late." said Peter as he happily walked back to the Meadow's after making a delivery for a custom who had trouble walking. Peter retained his chipper mood until turned the corner and found police cars and an ambulance outside the Meadow's house.<p>

"Elizabeth! Caitlin!" cried out Peter as he tried to run inside only to be stopped by a police office.

"I'm afraid you can't go in there. It's now a crime scene." said the officer.

"I live here. My lover and daughter are inside!" cried out Peter frantically.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but everybody inside is dead." said the officer and with those words his world came crashing down.

"What happened?" asked Peter on the verge of breaking down.

"The whole family was gunned down and a young child was found with her throat slit. It appears the teenage girl died protecting her." answered the officer, "I'm sorry for your loss."

* * *

><p>"It turns out Mr. Meadows had fallen into debt to a group of "financial advisers" who turned out be mafia." explained Peter, "I've always been extra careful when working near children."<p>

"Like the bombing in London when you killed the valet to move the car because it was in front of a daycare." said Marco.

"Exactly." said Peter, "It's another reason I'm even more disgusted by what you do here. Turning little girls into cyborg killing machines. I found out when I tortured the coroner. Any means necessary. I also know the truth about Elsa de Sica and I wanted to know what happened there."

"Her handler neglected her so she killed him then herself." said Jean normally against giving out information but seeing no point in lying.

"I see." replied Peter, "Back to the story. So after the Meadows were killed I fell into a bad depression. I moved up to London were I lived on the streets and went back to stealing food. I became suicidal and tried to end my life my jumping off the Westminster Bridge, right in the shadow of Big Ben and Parliament, but I survived and after a psychiatric hold I was back on the streets."

"What happened?" asked Henrietta who like almost everybody else was dying know what was next.

"On the one year anniversary of the Meadows' murder a beacon of hope came to me." explained Peter.

* * *

><p>It was 17 February 2002 and Peter was nowhere near a good mood. He was curled up in the box he slept with drinking a bottle of bourbon and waiting for the day to end when a knock on the box forced him to come out.<p>

"What do you want?" asked Peter ticked by the disturbance.

"Are you Peter Langsford?" asked the man with a Scottish accent. He was in his twenties with brown hair and green eyes.

"Why?" asked Peter not trusting the stranger.

"My name is James MacIntyre and I know who killed the Meadows family." answered James catching Peter's attention. Peter went back to James' apartment and after a shower sat down for food and a talk.

"What do you know?" asked Peter and James revealed how he financial consultant for a Mr. Robert Bell who he realized was a mafia boss. Upon discovering this James investigated and discovered the Meadows' killing and tracked down Peter using his failed suicide attempt to led him to the sixteen year old.

"I'll dig up evidence and we can have them arrested. With my evidence we can shut them down and your testimony will get the Meadows killers sent away." said James.

"Alright but you must know where they are." said Peter.

"Unfortunately no. We used to me at a cafe so I never actually met them at there location."" said James.

"Damn." said Peter clearly disappointed.

"I'll find out were they are and gather plenty of information so they can be convicted." said James.

"I agreed and for the next six weeks waited while James gathered information and I moved into a low-rent loft he paid for." said Peter, "Then came 11 April 2002."

"I hope he has enough evidence to go to the cops." said Peter. The teenager was getting antsy. It was an early spring morning as Peter headed to James' apartment but upon opening the door found it empty.

"James." called out Peter who heard a faint moan from James' bedroom. Peter rushed inside and found a beaten and bloody James on his bed barely clinging to life.

"Peter, it was them." said James very weakly, "The men who killed the Meadows found attacked me in the middle of the night. I was beaten, stabbed and part of my throat was slashed. I guess they found what was going on."

"I'll call for help." said Peter who rushed to the kitchen.

"Peter, I'm really sorry. I didn't find enough to convict them. They covered there tracks to well. I failed you. I'm sorry." said James strained.

"Did they destroy what you had?" asked Peter.

"Yes but somethings did survive including directions to their hideout. It's in the safe box in my closet." answered James.

"Peter who grabbed the piece of paper with the directions on it out of the safe box but before calling the police he found a Glock 9 mm in the safe box. Peter grabbed it then called for help. Once the police arrived Peter they took care of the crime scene and brought Peter to the office for interrogations. After determining he wasn't there prior to the attack along with James' testimony before he died later that day at the hospital he was let go. He headed right of the hideout of Bell's mafia. He arrived and quietly cracked the door open finding the men who killed the Meadows and James playing poker at a table.

"That's life fellas!" called out the leader who Peter still remember from fourteen months ago. They were drunk which played into his hands.

"Justice begins now." said Peter who threw the door open and opened fire killing all the men before they could return fire. After confirming they were Peter turned to leave when he noticed a single card still face down on the table. He flipped it over to reveal the it was the Ace of Spades.

* * *

><p>"So that's how it began. The media got wind of the card and gave me the moniker Ace of Spades which just stuck." explained Peter, "I withdrew the money from James' bank account to fund a new life for myself as an assassin at sixteen. Over this decade I've tracked down and killed every member of the crime syndicate except it's leader Robert Bell. But now I have him in my crosshairs. My goal is to get justice for the Meadows, James and everybody that syndicate has ever hurt."<p>

"And why should we trust you exactly?" asked Ferro, "For all we know you made that story up."

"It's true. I could have pulled a Keyser Söze and made that up as I went along with items from this very room. The greatest trick the Devil ever played was convincing the world he didn't exist." admitted Peter, "But a simple investigation will reveal it's all true. Besides I already helped Jose and Henrietta by distracting the two guards the day I killed Russo."

"That was you?" asked Jose shocked by this revelation.

"Indeed it was. I wasn't going to wait all day for you to make a move so I made one for you. You're welcome." answer Peter before turning to Jean, "I don't get why you distrust me when we're so similar in personality."

"You and I have nothing in common." retorted Jean.

"You joined the Agency to avenge the death of your family like I became the Ace of Spades to avenge the Meadows. You and I are both driven by a lust for vengeance and those who wronged us and will kill anyone who is unlucky enough to cross us. You might not like to admit but you are I are two sides of the same coin." replied Peter leaving Jean with no reply.

"I'm still not sure we can trust you." admitted Lorenzo who was himself skeptical about Peter.

"Sir, if you recall the southern secessionist Anthony Rosano has been located in Gela, Sicily. If Mr. Langsford wants us to trust him let him kill Rosano to prove it." said Jean which surprised everybody else in the room.

"I knew you'd see things my way." said Peter smirking.

"If you cross us at all you're dead." said Jean coldly.

"I know you hate me so how can I trust you?" asked Peter, "Because I don't trust a soul even the friends I do have. If I feel you're going to turn on me I'll kill everyone one of your Agency goons in a heartbeat."

A/N: So there is the tragic tale of Peter Langsford ending the longest chapter of the story. Can Peter and Agency trust each other each other or will their co-operation fall to pieces? To find out you must keep reading. Please review!


	9. Chapter 9

A/N: Here I return with chapter nine of "Wild Card" which is the second last chapter. By the way, it was ten years ago today that Peter Langsford committed his first killings and the Ace of Spades was born.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

In the city of Palermo, Sicily a man was hard at work. Anthony Rosano was looking over paperwork handed to him by an assistant. Rosano stood six-foot even and was 250 lbs. He was in good condition and was very well-groomed but at the moment was in distress.

"Sir, we've really hid difficult times." said the assistant.

"Indeed but we must persevere." replied Rosano unaware they we being watched.

"Anthony Rosano the leader of the Sicilian Liberation Front which started out as a grassroots organization for Sicilian independence. They once had mass support from the European Free Alliance and counted the Party of Corsican Nation, the Breton Democratic Union, the Bavaria Party, the Scottish National Party and its biggest supporter the Movement for the Independence of Sicily as supporters and financiers. Hell, even the Northern League backed them and they never get involved in the south."

"But how?" asked the first man.

"I don't really know." confessed Rosano.

"Then Rosano decided to militarize and lost all that support but made up for it by allying with the Republican Faction over their joint goal of dividing Italy."

"Money is getting really tight and men are losing patience." said the first man.

"I know." sighed Rosano.

"The SLF lost it ways resorting to terrorism: bombing and kidnappings for small rewards while alienating its former supporters and declining rapidly."

"Bad news, the bomb in Tronia failed to go off and the men behind it were arrested." said a second man entering the room.

"Rosano brought in southern separatists he began backing that as while some of his closet advisers tried to talk him into re-unifying the two entities. As a result he supported the Straits of Messina bridge losing the support of the Padania and began to decline more losing his southern backers as well."

"It's worse. The ship of guns the Naples mafia sent us were captured off the coast of Gela." said the second man.

"Now the SLF is in the pocket of the mob and mostly does it's dirty work."

"Anything else?" asked Rosano.

"Yes, I'm afraid three more men in Syracuse defected." answered the second man.

"Now defections are massive as the SLF can barely stay together. That's were I come in." said the Ace of Spades as he got up and began to prepare himself.

"We need to get support from somewhere. We're on the verge of collapse." said the first man.

"I know but if we do then we'll piss off the Naples mafia." said the second man.

"Please let me be for now. I have to think." said Rosano who sat in his office for the rest of the day thinking about what he could do. He stayed there well until night fall before leaving. When Rosano left it was after midnight and the streetlights were the only vestige of light in the dark night sky.

"I just need a good night sleep and I'll be better." said Rosano as he began walking to his car but as he felt a left arm wrap around his neck while a cloth soaked with chlorophyll was thrown over his mouth causing him to pass out.

* * *

><p>"Where am I?" asked Rosano as he slowly regained himself.<p>

"I kidnapped you." answered a Brit as he entered the room.

"And you are?" asked Rosano.

"The Ace of Spades." answered the Brit with a sinister smile before taking a drag on his cigarette and squatting down in front of Rosano.

"Please spare me! I'll give you anything you want!" cried Rosano begging for his life.

"I have enough information on you to know you can barely afford to support yourself." replied the Ace of Spades smiling before reaching behind his jacket and pulling out a rose, "This is for you."

"Please." said Rosano still pleading for his life while the Ace of Spades undid the top few buttons on his shirt and slipped the rose into his shirt.

"W-w-what are you going you?" asked Rosano scared out of his mind.

"I'm going to kill you of course." answered the Ace of Spades nonchalantly, "Frankly this was really a boring job. Kidnapping you was so easy there was no sport in it."

"I'll do anything you want." pleaded Rosano as the Ace of Spades drew his gun from his waistband and aimed it at the left temple of Rosano.

"Sorry but it's only business." replied the Ace of Spades who then fired one bullet that killed Rosano then placed an Ace of Spades playing card on his chest.

* * *

><p>"He's late." said Francesca Verchetti as she sat at the coffee shop waiting for a man who soon arrived.<p>

"Sorry but the trip back was longer thank to traffic." said Peter as he sat down across from the woman. It was only twelve hours after he killed Rosano and he had just returned to Rome.

"So the news has been really covering the death of Rosano from all angles." said Francesca, "This has been the most coverage he or his little group has gotten since they split from the Republican Faction."

"Well after that the SLF began to decline and frankly he was just a blimp on the radar of the government intelligence. That's why I was sent after him, I could prove my loyalty but not risk hurting the government." replied Peter.

"I never expected you to work with government and I'm more surprised they're letting you." remarked Francesca.

"True but I am a better friend than enemy and besides I know Bell very well. I'm sure they've been investigating my background, in fact I told them they could, and they'll probably stab me in the back like Caesar." said Peter.

"Which is why you need to be extra careful and planning with extra care what you'll do after." said Francesca but Peter seemed to become distant at that.

"Francesca, you've always been a good friend and help to me and I will never be able to thank you enough for all you've done for me. Goodbye." said Peter as he stood up and turned around and left while Francesca teared up, knowing what he meant by that.

* * *

><p>At the Agency everybody had gathered the disgust the surprise alliance they had made with Peter Langsford.<p>

"I still don't like working with him." said Jose after Jean had just finished reading the report about the assassination of Rosano.

"I agree with Jose. We have no clue if we can actually trust him or not. For all we know he might be luring us into a trap." said Hilshire proving memories of Milan still hung around.

"After this mission we'll capture Langsford and hand him over to Interpol. Most likely he'll be hard to bring down so our best bet is to ambush him after the Padania have been dealt with." said Jean trying to keep the peace.

"The man is a self-confessed sociopath has twice attacked us. We can't trust him." said Marco angrily recanting the fiasco in the reserve.

"He's humiliated us twice but if we can crush the Padania, and capture both Cristiano and the Ace of Spades then those incidents will be forgotten." reasoned Jean.

"That does make sense." said Lorenzo.

"You seem really keen on defending this guy Jean." noted Olga.

"He is good but we can use him to our advantage then bring him in. It's strategy." replied Jean.

"Or it's because he's right and you and him are both driven by revenge and will do anything to get it." said Jose drawing a death stare from his brother.

"He was right about you turning Henrietta into Enrica." said Jean which drew a scowl from Jose.

"I looked into his story and it all matches up." said Priscilla hoping to avoid conflict, "Everything he said can be proven accurate."

"Is that so?" asked Lorenzo.

"I've got copies of the birth certificates and marriage license of his parents, his father's enlistment records, his medical record proving his broken back, an arrest record for public intoxication and domestic battery but it seems his wife refused to press charges, his father's death certificate, Peter's birth certificate, records of his schooling, the birth certificate of the entire Meadows family and his daughter, the death certificates of the Meadows family, the birth and death certificates of James MacIntyre and the police report from the first killing of the Ace of Spades. Background check on the victims and a little digging on Robert Bell matches his story perfectly."

"So he was being honest." said Alfonso surprised.

"He's desire for revenge is real and we can use that. His one-track mind of killing Bell makes him predictable and easy to manipulate." said Jean.

"I hope you know what you'll doing." said Lorenzo.

"Hello, Caesar returns from conquering Gaul." said Langsford popping into meeting room.

"I must admit you did very well. I wasn't actually sure if we could trust you until this." replied Jean.

"Yeah but I'm sensing a lot of hostility at the moment." replied Peter feeling the tension in the air around him.

"You can understand of us having trust issues." said Jose.

"In my line of work you don't trust anybody so I understand how you feel." replied Peter.

"That and you slaughtered your last employers." said Marco.

"We've already been over this but I can understand your plight. I have no idea if I can trust you either." remarked Peter.

"As long as you don't turn on us we won't either." said Jean extending his hand as he lied through his teeth.

"I feel the same way." said Peter as he shook Jean's hand knowing he could never trust the Agency.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the girls were all in the bedroom shared by Triela and Claes. As with their handlers the battles against Langsford in Milan and the nature reserve had left a bad taste in their mouths and now they were weary of teaming with the Ace of Spades.<p>

"I am not working with him. After the last two times we've fought there's no way I'd trust him for a damn second!" snapped Triela venting her hatred of teaming with Langsford.

"Jean says everything is okay so it has to be." said Rico defending her handler.

"Jean can't see the future so he has no idea what Langsford will do and based on his past there is doubt he'll be totally loyal to us." said Claes.

"He'll probably turn on us the first chance he gets." huffed Triela.

"I hope if he does you can stop him." said Angelica who couldn't go on the mission against Bell and Cristiano due to her weak health.

"If he tries to hurt Jose then I'll kill him myself." said Henrietta thinking only of protecting her handler.

"Triela, do you really think Mr. Langsford will turn on us?" asked Rico hadn't forgotten her earlier encounters but had trouble doubting Jean.

"I bet he's planning out now how he's going to stick a knife in our backs." answered Triela with venom.

"I heard Priscilla say earlier everything he told us was true." said Angelica.

"That might be but he still betrayed the last people who hired him and he's defeated us twice. Not to mention we know who he is." pointed out Claes.

"As soon as we're done I'm putting a bullet in the back of his skull." said Triela.

"If we aren't given the okay then you'll get in a lot of trouble." replied Claes.

"I don't care!" snapped Triela.

"If Jean says to then I'm with you." said Rico.

"If he tries to hurt Jose then me too." added Henrietta.

"I wish I could go and help you." said Angelica before adding with , "I hope he doesn't hurt Marco."

"Marco will be fine." reassured Claes as a knock came on the door.

"We'll be there in a minute!" called Triela thinking it was Hilshire but when the door opened it was somebody else standing there.

"But time is of the essence my little deary." said Peter as walked in the room.

"What are you doing here?" asked Triela clearly annoyed by the presence of Langsford.

"I came to see if you're ready. We're shipping out to take down Bell, Cristiano and the Padania." answered Peter, "I finished off Rosano."

"So we heard." replied Claes.

"I know you're probably still mad at me for the beat down I gave you in Milan and the nature reserve but I promise you on this mission that we are on the same side." said Peter trying to calm the girl's suspicions.

"I'm sure you said the same thing to the fascists that hired you." said Triela clearly not believing a word Peter had to say.

"Actually I didn't. They just assumed it." replied Peter correcting her.

"If so then how are we able to trust you? Is your word really enough for us to go on?" asked Claes.

"My word is my life and I live by it. I know you're trying to get me to slip up and reveal how it is I will betray you but frankly you're barking up the wrong tree there." answered Peter.

"You might think that you're clever but just remember you're not Brutus." said Triela as she stormed by Peter.

"And you're not Caesar either." replied Peter as Triela marched off not replying, "Well we best follow her lead."

"Right." said Henrietta as she and Rico cautiously followed Peter out of the room and to the others while trying to remain quiet.

"You girls really have no faith in me." remarked Peter as they walked, "I understand though. I guess my actions against Rosano can't make up for what I did to you or anybody else. I still see the faces of victims in my sleep. I guess you could say they haunt me. They'll never forgive me and there families won't either. Frankly, they have ever right to hate me. I've spent most of my life as a terrible human being. I deserve not to be forgiven."

"There you are." said Jean spotting the trio emerge while Triela had already met up with Hilshire.

"Sorry it took a bit longer than I thought." laughed Peter as he made contact with the other Agency members.

"That's an unusual characteristic of you." replied Jean.

"I can handle terrorists and mafia but children is another matter." said Peter.

"Right. Well let's get going." said Jean.

"Okay." nodded Peter who then added, "Remember, the Padania and Cristiano are fair game but Bell is mine and only mine."

"Understood." replied Jean deciding to kill two birds with one stone.

"And things will be fine. Hell, I helped Jose and Henrietta against those Padania the day I killed Russo by distracting the guards." said Peter laughing.

"That was you?" asked Jose surprised.

"It was." answered Peter, "Since I had to kill Russo I couldn't wait around so I told the guards I nailed their wives and they fell for it."

* * *

><p>Outside of Rome the Padania were preparing themselves for the oncoming attack by the Agency and the Ace of Spades. Cristiano had been checking in with them when he got a surprising revelation about Bell that made him track down the Scotsman.<p>

"We need to talk." said Cristiano clearly upset as he found Robert Bell in the mansion's study getting ready.

"I'm busy so whatever you want it best be quick." replied Bell as he loaded two guns to battle against Peter.

"Why did you tell my men to only take orders from you and ignore me if I give other orders?" asked Cristiano angrily.

"Because I know Peter better than anybody else here." answered Bell.

"You haven't forgotten about the government forces that are also coming." said Cristiano.

"I do, but frankly they are insignificant. Peter is the only real target for me." replied Bell.

"What if somebody is killer?" asked Cristiano.

"Lives have no value. I can easily replace anybody here including you." answered Bell who had now stopped what he was doing.

"You can't replace me." said Cristiano fiercely.

"Actually I can. You see I have gained a massive amount of money over the years through my criminal activities. Thanks to that I can pay off anybody to do anything I so well please." replied Bell calmly.

"What are you saying?" asked Cristiano.

"I paid off your men. They all work for me now. They'd kill you in a heart beat if I ordered them." answered Bell.

"You bastard!" yelled Cristiano irate.

"Calm yourself or I'll have your ex-loyalists out there kill you where you stand." said Bell with a sinister smile.

"You can do as you please but the government forces shouldn't be taken lightly. They use little girls as assassins so don't be fooled them." warned Cristiano.

"I have no idea what drugs you're on but that makes no sense at all." laughed Bell.

"Fine. But if you are going to lead these men to death then I refuse to follow you. Our partnership is over." said Cristiano who then turned and left headed for his car.

"Good riddance." sighed Bell who went back to loading his guns.

"I hope the Ace of Spades at least kills Bell before this is over." said Cristiano as he drove of just missing Peter and the others from the Agency by minutes.

A/N: Close call there. I just want to say I made Jean so defending off Langsford because he can sympathize with him due to the similar motives driving them both. Next time, which I'm currently working on, is the final chapter where it all ends. Please review!


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I am back with the final chapter of "Wild Card". It's been a crazy eleven months and I almost gave up at one point but thanks to my supporters I did it and I couldn't have done it without you. Here is the conclusion of "Wild Card" and tune in at the end for details of my next Gunslinger Girl fanfic. Happy V-E Day!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gunslinger Girl

All was quiet outside the mansion where Bell and the Padania had settled into. Cristiano had left and guards were stationed outside to keep an eye out while inside Bell and the others were getting ready for the oncoming attack. And now the time had arrived.

"I see three guards here and a dozen more around the compound." said Rico using her binoculars to scout the area while everybody remained hidden just out of view so the Padania couldn't see them.

"You blokes have silencers?" asked Peter licking his lips for a piece of Robert Bell.

"Of course." answered Jean.

"Perfect." said Peter with a sinister grin on his face and placed his katana on his left hip, "Right, then follow me."

"If shows any sign of turning on us I want to shot him but not to kill." said Jose as they followed him.

"What for my signal." said Peter as he snuck up behind one of the guards.

"Man, this wait around really sucks." sighed the guard before Peter covered the man's mouth his left hand while his right hand grabbed the bayonet from his back waistband and drove it into the guard's back.

"Don't fight it. Just let death sweep you away." said Peter as the man died but the other two guards had caught wind of Peter.

("We have an intruder!") called on of the guards as they both ran over to Peter.

"Now!" called out Peter and Agency members opened fire with their silenced guns killing the two men.

"Now the other guards will know were here." said Jose unhappy Peter had just given away them away to the guards.

"Exactly." smiled Peter as the other guards charged at the Agency members.

"We have intruders!" called out one guard.

"Leave them to me." smiled Peter highly sadistic as he grabbed the handle of his katana and easily killed the guards before charging over to the door of the mansion.

"Okay, listen up." said Jean as everybody took their position, "We'll have two teams go around the back..."

"Banzai!" cried out Peter sounding like a deranged madman as the kick open the door and began killing everything that moved with his katana.

"That bastard just gave us away." growled Hilshire.

"He's come along away from ripping the wings off birds." noted Alfonso as Peter finished slaughtering the Padania in the foyer.

"About two dozen are coming." said Henrietta.

"You deal with them but remember Bell's ass is mine!" yelled Peter who quickly charged off to kill the target of his revenge while simultaneously killing anybody in his way.

"Take the mansion and spare nobody. After that we'll take Langsford." ordered Jean and everybody nodded their understanding and went about following suit.

* * *

><p>"Come out wherever you are!" called Peter sinisterly as he cut down Padania most of who were too afraid to fight back with between Peter's reputation and the way he was clearly enjoying the massacre he carried out, "You can run but you can't hide!"<p>

"Freeze!" cried out one unfortunate Padania as he tried to surprise Peter only to come across the carnage Peter had left in his wake.

"Hello." said Peter with obvious malevolence in his voice as he quickly grabbed the Padania by the collar and slammed him into the ground,"Where is Bell?"

"I...I..don't know." answered the terrified Padania quivering as he was certain that he was at the mercy of the Devil incarnate.

"Wrong answer!" yelled Peter driving his katana into the man's thigh which caused him to scream out in pain while blood began to gush out.

"He's in the study above us. It's the third door on the right." cried the Padania.

"Good man." replied Peter before cutting the man's head clean off with his katana and then took the guns off of the dead men before bolting upstairs and reaching the study in no time at all.

"Ready or not. Here I come." said Peter before kicking the door open. It was a large study with several bookcases on the wall and a desk near the back wall with a leather chair facing away from the door.

"Oh my. I go through all the trouble of organizing a welcoming committee for you and just break-in, kill all the people I brought together and barge into my study. How rude Peter." said Bell before turning around to come face to face with Peter Langsford for the first time in either man's life.

"We meet at last." said Peter overcome with a rush of emotions while remaining a cool composure.

"For ten-years you have been terrorizing my organization. I only tried to help those who needed it but the spotlight brought on by your ambush of my employees in London led to a lot of slander which ruined my company. But not content you've seen it upon yourself to track down and kill my employees personally leading to a decade long path of blood and slaughter." said Bell.

"What a load of bollocks." spat Peter, "You ran a ruthless crime syndicate that killed the Meadows family including my lover and daughter. It's for them, James MacIntyre and everybody else you've ever hurt that I'm going to kill you."

"Mr. Meadows shouldn't have fallen behind then nothing ever would have happened and the same to the "other people" you vaguely mentioned." replied Bell calmly, "As for MacIntyre, that worthless piece of dirt got what was coming to him. I had no need for anybody as low as him."

"I'm sick of your lies!" yelled Peter who then charged at Bell, jumping on his desk and swing only to have the Scotsman roll-out-of-the-way in time.

"I was really hoping you'd come today. You've been such a thorn in my side I really just want to end this." said Bell pulling a gun from his pocket with his right hand while holding his cane in his left hand.

"I feel the same way." replied Peter who heard the hammer on the gun being pulled back by Bell. This caused him to put his katana back into its sheath and pull out one of the guns he stole off the dead Padania.

"I know you're planning something Peter. You're not the type of person to cower." said Bell.

"You're right about that!" cried out Peter jumping out from behind the desk and firing at Bell who moved outside the office using the door as a shield.

"You'll have to be smarter than that to defeat me." said Bell mockingly but when he jumped out from behind the door to fire at Peter he saw the leather office chair he had been sitting in flying right towards him.

"I know this won't be easy. But I like a challenge." replied Peter jumping over the desk charging at Bell while opening fire.

"You're a fool if you think you'll get me that way." said Bell as he ran off with Peter in tow.

"So you just used the Padania as pawns. How like you." said Peter as he ran after Bell.

"Human life means nothing." called back Bell who jumped out from behind a corner firing a few shots which Peter managed to dodge.

"Did you kill Cristiano as well?" asked Peter who fired a few shots of his own missing Bell.

"That lowly piece of garbage took off." said Bell who turned around and fired off several shots as he ran, "Looks like your government buddies will miss him."

"Though situations make for strange bed fellows." said Peter firing back Bell.

"It doesn't matter. I'll still get away no matter what." said Bell firing the last of his bullets before discarding his gun and pulling out another.

"No way! I'm sending you to Hell where you belong!" called out Peter who discarded his gun for another one of the sidearms he swiped off the Padania.

"If I'm going to Hell then I'm taking you with me!" called out Bell as tucked his cane between his pants and belt then bolted across a large foyer in the middle of the mansion.

"Sounds great to me!" called back Peter running down the same foyer. Both men aimed two guns at each other and opened fire but they were moving so quickly that no shots actually made contact.

"I haven't had this kind of fun in ages." laughed Bell.

"John Woo would definitely be proud of that last skirmish." replied Peter who saw Bell running off and quickly went after him.

"So you came after me. Good man." called Bell toying with Peter who was quickly becoming irate while losing site of his target.

"You were smart to distract me in the foyer and I know you're trying to manipulate my emotions so I make a mistake but it won't happen." replied Peter who drew his Glock. After a few minutes he saw movement and opened fire only to realize it was a merely a Republican Faction member not Bell.

"You did make a mistake and if I wanted to piss you off then I would mention that slut you called a girlfriend." said Bell touching a nerve for Peter.

"You bastard!" yelled Peter briefly losing control of his emotions.

"This is getting better by the moment." said Bell whose voice haunted Peter. After ten minutes Peter turned a corner and spotted Bell taking a breather against a wall with his can again at side.

"Got ya." smiled Peter sinisterly as he charged after Bell and began firing only to have the elderly man jump behind a door.

"You'll have to do better than that." said the Scotsman taunting Peter.

"Son of a bitch." growled Peter who quickly checked the cartridge on his gun and made the terrible discovery he was out of bullets.

"I guess you don't care about that family after all." said Bell ripping at Peter who put his gun back into his waistband and again drew his katana.

"I guess I'll have to do this old school." said Peter who then charged into the room where Bell was only to dodge a rocking chair that nearly took his head off.

"I know you can do better." said Peter moving into to attack but being cut off by Bell.

"Now we're even." smiled Bell now wielding a cavalry Sabre in his right-hand and his cane in the left, "I found this Sabre here when we first arrived here Peter, it's a cavalry Sabre used in by soldiers of the Napoleonic Kingdom of Italy. East meets West sword duel."

"Beautiful." replied Peter smiling as he and Bell both fought for dominance.

"I couldn't agree more." replied Bell who then struck Peter in the side of his right thigh with his cane.

"It's sad to see you resort to such cheap tricks." said Peter as Bell pushed him out of the office and against the wall across from the doorway.

"I don't give a damn about tactics." replied Bell who charged at Peter swinging his Sabre to take the Brit's head off.

"Me either." said Peter who dodged out-of-the-way as Bell slashed at the wall but Bell was quick enough to spin around and slash at Peter before he had time to make a counteroffensive driving Peter back near a flight of stairs.

"I'm afraid this won't be a pleasant trip." said Bell who swung at Peter, but Peter moved out of the in time causing Bell to fall down the stairs to the first floor.

"That's what you get for that awful pun!" called out Peter who then went to a nearby wall, got a running start and jumped onto the banister riding it down before jumping off at the bottom and raising his sword to cut down Bell who was just getting up after his fall while holding his right hip. However, Bell noticed Peter and at the last second raised his Sabre cutting into Peter's right kidney.

"Fuck!" cried out Peter in pain as he hit the marble floor hard while Bell hobbled back up.

"You almost had me there but you weren't quick enough." said Bell who again attacked Peter but now had a noticeable limp from his fall.

"I'm not going down that easy." spat Peter as he rose to his feet while placing his hand over his right kidney and clutching his katana in his right hand.

"Then I guess I'll have to cut you down myself." smiled Bell who charged at Peter swinging.

"_Dammit, the old bastard's actually beating me._" said Peter to himself as Bell forced him down a hallway.

"What's wrong Peter?" asked Bell tauntingly, "You were doing fine a short while ago and now you're barely able to stand. What a pity."

"I can't do it. I can't defeat Bell. I'm a bloody failure like my drunken father." said Peter to himself losing hope and the will to continue before being interrupted by Bell striking Peter in the right kidney with his cane. Bell then swung with his Sabre but Peter ducked and fell to the ground. Upon standing back up, Peter realized his back was toward the window.

"It's about time I end this," said Bell who charged right at Peter with his Sabre ready to end the fight and Peter was ready to accept this death.

"_I'll always be here for you._" echoed the voice of Elizabeth in Peter's head from he day when his mother died.

"Elizabeth. You never gave up on me and neither should I." said Peter to himself getting his confidence back he reached up and grabbed Bell then through the Scotsman out the window to the lawn, "I will never give up until I've killed you myself!"

"So he's gotten a second wind." mused Bell now bloody before Peter jumped outside and the two continued their fight in the moonlight only this time it was Peter driving back Robert Bell.

* * *

><p>Meanwhile the fighting inside had all but ended as the Agency members had killed the Padania and secured the mansion.<p>

"The whole mansion is secure but no sign of Cristiano." said Jose as the Agency members regrouped in the main foyer where they entered.

"He must have escaped." said Jean not pleased somebody had gotten away, "What about Langsford?"

"I couldn't find him or Bell anywhere." said Hilshire.

"I bet he's already left us here." added Triela hoping to get her hands on Peter once all was said and done.

"Fan out and find him. If he has left we'll set up a perimeter around the area." ordered Jean and everybody followed.

"_Damn. He's getting for focused now._" said Bell to himself as he dodged a thrust from Peter's katana. Peter then swung again but Bell ducked and drove his Sabre into Peter's right thigh hit Peter his in the chest with his cane knocking the Englishman into the bushes under neath the windows.

"You won't stop me!" spat Peter defiantly which caused Bell to come after him again but as Peter rose threw his head between Bell's legs and back flipped the older man through another window and into the mansion's ballroom.

"Oh God." cried bell softly in pain as not only had he become even bloodier but the effect of the battle was taking its effect on his body. He was starting to fall behind the younger Peter.

"It's time we end this." said Peter jumping through the window and now continuing their fight on the ballroom floor. Peter was winning for several minutes before Bell drove his Sabre right into Peter's stomach.

"How does that feel?" asked Bell mockingly who grabbed Peter's katana and threw it across the floor while Peter spewed up blood having lost a fair amount already. Bell the pulled the Sabre back and swung to drive it into Peter's forehead but he Brit grabbed Bell's wrist with his left hand while using his right to grab the bayonet in his back waistband which he used to stab Bell in the hand.

"That felt pretty damn good." answered Peter mockingly as Bell dropped the Sabre. Peter then used his Judo moves; kicking Bell in the head several times before knocking him to the ground with a standing side kick. Peter then jumped onto Bell's chest, punched him a dozen times then wrapped his hand's around Bell's throat intent on ending the man's life with his own hands. Then the door to the ballroom swung open.

"Mr. Langsford!" called Henrietta as she aimed her FN P90 at both men.

"Hello Henrietta. I'll be only a minute longer." replied Peter who kept strangling Bell until he went limp.

"I heard the window break." explained Henrietta as Peter walked over to her passing his katana.

"It's all right." said Peter overcome with emotion but moments before he reached the girl a single shot rang out and Peter fell to his hands and knees.

"You really are a fool Peter." said Bell smiling as he rose holding a revolver he had kept hidden in his pocket, "Either that or I'm just a great actor."

"Mr. Langsford!" cried out Henrietta still unforgiving about Milan but too compassionate to not care about Peter as the bullet wound in his back gushed blood but before she could move Bell shot Henrietta in the right knee causing the girl to fall to the ground.

"I don't know where you came from you little brat but I can't let you leave." said Bell as he grabbed his limped over to her using his cane to support himself more than usual than shooting Henrietta in the right elbow so she couldn't use her gun.

"Goodbye." said Bell aiming his revolver at Henrietta's head but as he fired Peter rallied all the strength he had and jumped in front of Henrietta taking the bullet to the chest.

"Mr. Langsford!" cried out Henrietta no believing what she had just seen.

"What a fool. At least I've rid myself of his once and for all." spat Bell before turning his attention back to Henrietta.

"_They use little girls as assassins so don't be fooled._" rang the words of Cristiano in Bell's mind.

"So I guess he was being honest. No matter." said Bell then put his revolver in his waistband and rose his cane above his head. Bell then struck Henrietta repeatedly with the cane about a dozen times before breaking the wooden cane over her head.

"I can't let..Jose down again." moaned Henrietta as she still moved.

"What they hell are you?" asked Bell angry and unsettled that Henrietta was still moving but before he could do anything else they received company.

"Henrietta!" cried out Jose as the others from the Agency stormed into the ballroom. Thanks to cyborg's improved hearing and the lack of any other noise it was easy to hear the window breaking and the gunshots coming from the room.

"Not another step!" yelled Bell knowing he was out numbered and trapped he grabbed Henrietta and jammed the barrel of his revolved against her head.

"You bastard." spat Jose irate at Bell's actions.

"Peter already threw his life away to protect her." said Bell motioning to Peter lying lifeless on the ground.

"He actually protected her." said Triela amazed by the selfless actions of a man who until recently they had known as a sociopath.

"He did and if you care about this little abomination then you'll do as I say." replied Bell confident he had the upper hand, "I want a private leer jet, $ 100, 000 unmarked Euros, and a yacht."

"No deal." said Jean determined to never negotiate with terrorists.

"I guess you really don't care about- Ahhh!" replied Bell who had been interrupted by a blade driving out through the front of his chest.

"I played the lead opposite of Elizabeth in the school production of _Romeo and Juliet_ a few months after Caitlin was born. If anybody can play dead it's me." said Peter smiling as he drove the handle of his katana right against the back of Bell.

"He did it." observed Jean feeling oddly happy Peter had avenged the death of his loved ones.

"This isn't revenge, this is justice. I'll see you in Hell." whispered Peter before pulling the sword out of Bell's chest causing an eruption of blood to come from the gaping hole in Bell's chest the old man fell backwards onto the floor. After a minute Priscilla went over to Bell to check for a pulse.

"He's dead." confirmed the brunette which caused Peter to burst out laughing as he dropped his sword and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"I did it. I actually did it. I killed Bell. I finally killed the bastard. Over a decade of waiting and I've done it." said Peter as he lay on the ballroom floor with tears building in his eyes as a large pool of blood began to surround him.

"Don't move or you'll lose more blood." said Jean not wanting Peter to die before they can turn him in, "We'll get you immediate medical attention at the Agency."

"You only want to patch me up so you can turn me over to Interpol." said Peter starting to get weaker as he lost more and more blood.

"That's not true. We want to make sure you're okay." lied Jean.

"Don't give me that bollocks. I know you wanted to turn me in from the beginning like I know that meeting at the reserve was a set up from the start. You can't fool me." replied Peter.

"Thank you for saving Henrietta." said Jose holding the girl in his arms.

"It was no problem. I told you I have a weakness for little kids. Being a father does that to you." replied Peter.

"I never thought I'd say this but since you saved Henrietta I guess I can forgive you for Milan." said Triela swallowing her pride.

"I never took it personal." said Peter.

"We can get you treatment at the Agency." said Hilshire.

"Since you did risk your life for Henrietta maybe we could look past your own past indiscretions." added Priscilla who couldn't be mad at somebody who risked their own for the girls.

"I don't want to live." replied Peter calmly.

"Why?" asked Rico.

"I've had a screwed up life and frankly I've wanted to end my life for a while. I've said I was suicidal and the only thing I wanted to do was kill Bell. It was my passion, my reason for waking up in the morning. Now that I've done that I have no reason to keep going nor do I want to. There's nothing left on this planet for me and I don't want to be here anymore. I've never been religious but if there is an afterlife my mother, father, Elizabeth, her parents and Caitlin are waiting for me. I'd rather be with them on alone here." answered Peter calmly.

"That's really deep." observed Olga.

"The only thing that could have made my battle with Bell any better is if the room had been on fire." laughed Peter before closing his eyes, "Elizabeth, my love, I'm coming to be with you again."

"Is he dead?" asked Henrietta as Peter lay lifeless on the floor.

"Yes." answered Priscilla finding no pulse.

"What do we do now?" asked Jose.

"I have an idea." answered Jean, "But we'll need gasoline."

* * *

><p>It was a bright and sunny day in Rome and things at the Agency were truly quiet for the first time since Peter had arrived in the country. Outside the Infirmary a blonde girl with a bob cut was singing to herself while sitting on a chair and kicking her legs.<p>

"Hey Rico." said Triela and she Claes and Angelica joined their comrade, "You waiting for Henrietta?"

"Yup." answered Rico smiling, "I haven't seen her at all for the last two days."

"Well she was badly hurt. It only makes sense she needs time to recover." said Claes who has seen Henrietta along with Angelica when the everybody returned from their mission.

"It's a good thing Dr. Bianchi is such a good doctor." added Angelica smiling as the doors to the infirmary opened and Henrietta emerged fully recovered from Bell's shooting.

"Hello." said the brunette smiling as she saw her friends waiting to greet her.

"How are you feeling?" asked Claes as Rico and Angelica happily embraced their friend.

"I'm fine. It hurt a lot after I was shot but it wasn't the first time and I've gotten used to the pain." answered Henrietta like it was nothing.

"Well we're going to be late to class if we don't hurry." said Triela before adding with a mischievous smile, "The only good thing is Hilshire is teaching so if you missed any sleep you can catch up on it now."

The girls took off to the room where the classes were held smiling and carefree for the time being. As they passed an office they saw a television on the local news.

(_"Now back to our breaking story: It has been confirmed by the Minister of Defense that the infamous Ace of Spades was killed during a government raid. For more we turn to Mario is on seen."_) said the male reporter.

(_"Thank you. This is truly shocking news and as you imagine it's been the top story all over Europe today. We have not been told much but as you stated the Ace of Spades was killed during this raid on a mansion outside of Rome during a raid two days ago that was complicated when the Republican Faction terrorists inside set the mansion on fire to try and drive back the government forces in a desperation measure that ultimately failed. From what we have been told it seems he was fighting Robert Bell who was a crime boss wanted in the United Kingdom and whose body was recovered. It seems the Padania were members of the Milan branch of the organization whose loyalty was apparently bought off by Bell. Because of this it seems the groups leader, Cristiano Savonarola, hired the Ace of Spades to kill Bell in revenge and the two ended up killing each other." Cristiano was not present at the mansion himself._) said Mario who was giving his report outside the Ministry of Defense building.

(_"What about a body?"_) asked the reported in the studio.

(_"While Bell's body was recovered the Ace of Spades was too badly burned by the fire that set by the desperate terrorists and reduced the mansion to ashes. Because of this, forensics has identified him though no identity has been given. He was very elusive so it's no wonder why no records of him exist and that's why it tool so long to confirm this. He was identified through fingerprints that matched one on the playing card the Ace of Spades had left after the train station bombing he committed."_) answered Mario.

(_"Interpol had an open case on him. Do you know anything about that?"_) asked the reporter in the studio.

("_The government gave this information to Interpol first and in light of it they have posthumously convicted the Ace of Spades for his crimes and closed the decade long case on him. His reign of terror is finally over._") answered Mario.

"Jean can really whip up a good story." laughed Alfonso as the agents watched the TV.

"That and the media is controlled by the government." added Olga.

* * *

><p>In Milan, both Cristiano and Pinocchio were watching the same newscast as the others at the Agency.<p>

"They're telling blatant lies." said Pinocchio upset by how his uncle was being portrayed.

"It's fine Pinocchio. " replied Cristiano, "We're always made out to be villains so we have to get used to it. I'm just glad Bell got what he deserved."

* * *

><p>In their apartment, Francesca Verchetti and Joey Mortella had just watched the news report as well.<p>

"I knew it. That last meeting we had after Peter killed Rosano, he acted so differently I knew Peter expected to die and I prepared myself but that doesn't make it any easier." said Francesca breaking down toward the end of her statement.

"He was a good guy and he lived for his revenge. If what you're saying is true then he probably didn't want to live anymore." replied Joey, "Though he was a great guy."

"I know and he really was." said Francesca, "At least he's in a better place."

* * *

><p>In his living room Jean Croce had just finished watching the newscast himself and just shut off the TV. After the whole incident with Peter he decided to use some of the off days that had piled up. After shutting the TV off he lit up a cigarette then stared up at the ceiling.<p>

"Peter got justice for his love and family. I swear that I'll do the same Sophia." said the blonde man.

* * *

><p>In Ashford, England a new grave had just been filled with a tombstone that simply read Peter Langsford. While most people wouldn't recognize the name nor the body inside, which was not burned and only covered in the wounds Peter got fighting Bell, it was better this way since people would desecrate his grave if they knew the truth. Some people would want their fame know to the entire world so everybody would know who they were but Peter was buried around his parents, the Meadows, Elizabeth and Caitlin. That was all he ever needed.<p>

A/N: So there ends "Wild Card" and again I want to personally thank everybody who read my work and reviewed because you're why I do this. As promised I have another Gunslinger Girl fanfic which I'm currently working on and that'll be out in two weeks. It's called "GSG: The Twilight Zone" and it fuses Gunslinger Girl with the classic anthology by Rod Sterling sometimes by based on Twilight Zone episodes or my own original plots. I'm not sure if I'm going to list it as a regular story or a crossover yet so look for it in both the regular GSG stories and the crossover section under Twilight Zone because it'll be there. I hope you all take the time to check that out and for now please review and again thanks for reading.


End file.
